I was gone, Now I want you back
by KlaineCrissColferGlee
Summary: After Blaine goes missing in the army, Kurt is left alone. A year later, Blaine appears at the door but Kurt has a new boyfriend. The only issue is, Blaine won't let go so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic :D YAY! So, I saw a tumblr post and there seemed that there were not any pics using this idea. So I though I would step in, please leave reviews if you like this story :D (Everything written in italics is a flashback).**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt ran over to the mailbox and opened it to find 3 ads and a bill. Kurt sighed as he felt Max's hands on his shoulder.

"Babe, it's been a year.. You have to let him go", Max kissed the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt held back a tear, not wanting to his boyfriend to see him cry. He remembered the day he had wanted to forget so badly.

_Kurt and Blaine were laying on the couch, cuddling after a romantic dinner that Blaine had prepared. Kurt looked up at Blaine, frowning at Blaine's sad expression._

_"__B? Are you still worrying about not getting into NYADA? I told you that I will help you re-apply next year." Kurt smiled up at Blaine._

_Blaine stroked Kurt hair, "Kurt.. I was thinking.."_

_Kurt sat up, looking at Blaine's genuinely sad expression. "Blaine..?"_

_"__I can't rely on re-applying at NYADA next year. I want to make a difference, and singing is not going to help with that"._

_"__Blaine, what are you getting at..?"_

_"__I-I… I.." Blaine sighed, "I joined the army"._

_Kurt was sitting on the couch reading his mail. It had been almost a year and a half since Blaine had left for the army and Kurt was feeling lonelier than ever. The only contact he had with Blaine were the letters they sent, but even the letters only came once a month. For some reason, Kurt had not received a letter in two months. Which made Kurt worry even more, thinking that they were to busy._

_He was flipping through his mail, quickly pausing to read the Vogue subscription that came in the mail that day._

_The went on looking through his mail, the last things in his mail was a yellow envelope from the U.S Army. With that Kurt's heart stopped._

_The love of his life, his fiancé had gone missing in action, and if that was not enough, his dog tag had been found in a deserted battle field. He chances of survival were minimal and it all crashing down to Kurt._

_He would never hear Blaine's sweet voice again, he would never feel his warm embrace and he will never admire that perfect smile again._

Kurt continued looking in the mailbox every day, praying that they had made a mistake or that they had found him. He looked every day, even after he met Max.

Max was there for him, and the two became an item.

The mailbox searches became less frantic, and a year later, Kurt lost hope. He had never and would never stop loving Blaine, but he knew he had to move on. So he did. He was happy with Max.

Kurt was laying in bed, and Max was showering as he was leaving for work. Kurt would have the day for himself.

Kurt jumped as the doorbell rang, and he stood up, putting his slippers on. He walked to the big slide-door and slowly pulled it open.

In front of him was a figure holding a _huge_ bouquet of red roses.

"Package for Kurt Hummel"

Why was that voice so familiar? It seemed like a voice he had heard before. The voice seemed recognisable but stillThe person went to set the flowers down, he went ever so slowly and then-

_Blaine_

Kurt recognised the beautiful smile stretched across his soft lips. His hair slightly gelled, but some of his curls still gelled. He had a slight scar above his right brow.

"Blaine.." Kurt managed to mumble his name as tears collected in his eye.

"Surprise…" Blaine bit his lip and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt jumped at the contact, this was real… Blaine was standing in front of him whilst his _boyfriend_ was in the shower. Wait, his boyfriend was in the shower!

With that the bathroom door flew open and Max walked out wearing his working clothes. _Thank god he was dressed_. Max smiled at Kurt and nodded at the unknown figure at the door.

"I have to go, or I'll be late" Max walked to the front door and placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. "Bye Hun". Kurt blushed.

Max passed beside Blaine and walked out, almost frowning.

BLAINE POV

Blaine just wanted to Kiss Kurt, but he knew that Kurt needed some time to take it all in, so he started by taking his hand. He had almost forgotten how soft Kurt's hand was.

He heard a door open. Did Kurt have a friend over? Blaine was surprised to see a tall man walk out. Kurt didn't have guy friends.

"I have to go, or I'll be late" The man walked to the front door and placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. "Bye Hun". Kurt blushed.

Why was he calling Kurt hun? And why the hell was he kissing him? Blaine's heart ached, that should have been him. Why wasn't it?

The big door closed leaving Kurt and Blaine alone and silent. Kurt was still wide eyed.

"How did you? What? Where? How?" Kurt was babbling.

Blaine chuckled "I don't know where to start"

"I will have the house for myself tonight, you can come over for dinner? To catch up.." Kurt looked at his feet, he could not stand looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you then.." Blaine hesitantly leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek before rushing out.

Kurt was left alone. he collapsed onto the ground and started crying. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After only my first chapter I have gotten a few responses! I am so happy that you like it! I hope you can take the time to leave a review, they mean a lot more than you think.**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt had started preparing a basic dinner. He though of making it very posh with candles and similar, but after the hours of sobbing and trying to regain any sense, he had given up on that idea. He still had no idea when Blaine would arrive, and he had no way of contacting Blaine. The only thing he relied on is that Blaine always ate dinner at 6.

Kurt was shaking all day. What was he going to do? He had Max.. but his heart still belonged to Blaine. He remembered the joy running through him when we would kiss Blaine, it was nothing like when he kissed Max. Maybe if he and Blaine just… _NO_. He had to stop thinking about kissing Blaine and start thinking about what he should say.

Kurt's thought were stopped as a gentle knock could be heard from the door. Kurt hesitantly walked over to the door and pushed it open to find Blaine, in the same clothes he was in earlier. In his hand was a bouquet of yellow and red roses… Like the first bouquet Kurt ever gave Blaine. Blaine could see that Kurt had noticed the flowers and Blaine's lips curled up into a smile.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. Blaine bit his lips before moving forward and tugging Kurt into a tight and long hug.

Kurt felt a warm breath against his ear: " I have been waiting to do that for years.."

They were sitting at the dining room table, Blaine was looking at Kurt as he asked small, standard questions. All Kurt would do was nod or shake his head.

"I see that you have not changed the place, still the beautiful interior it used to have" Blaine looked at Kurt hoping for him to say something.

Kurt nodded again and then he felt Blaine take his hand from across the table. "Kurt, please say something. You don't know how long I have waited to hear your beautiful voice again. Please.."

"I-I'm sorry.. I just.. I am so confused, B" Kurt looked sad.

Suddenly Blaine's face lit up and he held Kurt's hand tighter. "You called me B… You have not called me B since I received one of your last letters" Blaine's voice was cracking but he seemed to be quietly giggling still.

For the next half hour or so, Kurt opened up to Blaine and started talking about his life. How it was going at work. How their friends were doing, Blaine was pleasantly surprised to hear that Rachel had given birth to a little baby boy whilst Santana was pregnant with their second child.

Kurt started to enjoy himself, smiling and laughing. It was as if Blaine never left.

"This was delicious" Blaine smiled at him. "Sure beats the army food".

They sat down on the couch with a glass of wine each, sensibly sipping.

"B? You still have to tell me what happened. What happened to your dog tag? What happened in general?." Kurt was staring at him, curious of what his answer would be.

Blaine sighed and for a while he sat still.

"Close to a year ago. We were involved in a horrible battle. It took days to tame down. Bullets flying everywhere, bombs exploding, tanks crashing into everything. It was like being inside a nightmare. As I said, it took days to tame down, and slowly it got better. The enemy team did not leave, but so many people died that it had tamed down. My two friend, Jim and Toby were with me, mostly hiding. We were very lucky for most of the battle".

"Most of?" Kurt looked at Blaine realising he had just interrupted him, whilst it was clear that it was hard for him to do. "Sorry, go on".

Blaine took another deep breath.

"After almost two weeks, it was safe to walk around. There were no guarantees that there would be no soldiers hiding, but it was technically safe. Jim hurt his leg, so me and Toby were going to take him to the hospital, and in a group of 9 of us we headed towards the hospital… When we were passing all the bodies, all I could think of was how their families would be affected by this. Knowing that their loved ones would never come back. Knowing that the children may never see the fathers. Knowing that they would never see the people they so terribly missed. Then…"

Blaine paused and took Kurt's hand.

"I though about you Kurt. I knew how much you begged me to not go. I knew how it would have been if that was me. So I could not let that happen. Me and the guys carried all the still alive people to the hospital. It took us a week and a half before it happened.. We were walking the long way from the hospital. Minding our own business. Having fun technically. As we were walking.. there turned out to be a soldier hiding nearby. We.. We were not wearing our helmets.. Two shots were fired, one killed one of the guys and the other went straight into my head…"

Tears collected in Blaine's eyes whilst Kurt was already full-on crying. Blaine reached his hand and touched the scar Kurt had noticed on Blaine's forehead.

"It hit my skull. Missed my brain by millimetre. I was in a coma for two days. I-I don't remember much of it, just what they told me. The dog tag must have fallen off. I needed to recover, I had no energy. No happiness in that hospital. 10 months later, I was out of the hospital. I should have been let out early but they would not allow me. The first thing I did was to get to New York and get to you… God Kurt.. I missed you so much".

"Blaine, I am so sorry..-" Kurt was soon interrupted.

"Don't. I don't want sentiment. I want to enjoy my time now.." Blaine took Kurt's hand again.

Kurt nodded.

"Should I get settled?" Blaine looked at him.

Kurt looked up, confused. "S-settled?" Was Blaine going to? "Oh god Blaine.. I am so sorry but I just don't think there will be any space.." It hurt so much saying that to Blaine, out of all people.

"No space? I mean, if we could live together before we can live together now."

"Blaine.." Kurt didn't want to say it. "Max is my boyfriend.. He lives here".

Blaine world froze, everything was coming down. Kurt didn't love him anymore, he had a boyfriend.

"So.. You don't have feelings for me?" Blaine looked hurt.

"Ofcourse I do! but Max was there for me.. and I though you were dead!" Kurt started crying again. "I can't just leave Max now!"

"But you can leave me… I see.."

"Blaine, No, I-" Kurt try to come up with an explanation. What was he supposed to say?

"I'm gonna go, find another place to stay.." Blaine stood up holding back all the tears he felt coming.

"You don't have to.. Blaine!" Kurt stood up and rushed after him but Blaine was already at the now opened door.

"You know.. I fought for you Kurt.. I wanted to come back to MY fiancé and be with him.."

"Blaine.." Kurt regretted what he had said.

"I atleast want one thing I have waited for.."

Kurt sighed "what is th-"

Blaine crashed his lips into Kurt's turning him around and pushing him against the wall. Kissing him deep for a moment before pulling away and rushing out. Kurt looked into the mirror on the wall to see his face blushing and him breathing heavy. What the fuck had he just done?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To the person that left the review: Thank you so much! That made me soo happy 3**

**Without further ado, Enjoy**

**(BTW: I finally figured how I wanted to make Kurt and Blaine spend time together, it will DEFINITELY be an unexpected twist, so prepare yourselves).**

**Chapter 3**

Why did Blaine have to be so damn irresistible? Kurt wished that he could be with Blaine, that he could leave max and- NO. Kurt would not think about it, because it was not happening. Besides, Max and him have not been together for too long and Kurt could clearly remembered Max saying that he did not want to settle just yet.

Max walked in an hour after Blaine had left, and Kurt immediately looked up and forgot about his trail of thoughts.

"Hey you" Kurt smiled trying to act natural as Max walked towards him.

Max just smiled before placing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. The kiss was not nearly as good enough as- stop it Kurt!

"Blaine's back.." Kurt looked as his feet as he felt Max sit down next to him.

"Kurt, you have to stop thinking about him.. He's still gone.." Max patted Kurt's back.

"No, he is _actually _back.."

"Wait.. He is b-back?" Why did Kurt sense jealousy in Max's voice?

"Mhm.. Right in person.."

Blaine was running down the street until he reached the familiar little white house. He walked up to the door and knocked only to hear a loud scream from the inside.

"JESSE! Take Elphie and get her to bed! She can't keep running around like that!"

Blaine jumped as Rachel opened the door. Rachel gasped before dropping the casserole she held onto the ground. It shattered into pieces as she covered her mouth with her hands and jumped up on Blaine and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Blaine! We thought you were.." He could feel hear crying against his shoulder. "You saw Kurt? Right? I mean you must have. God he must have freaked. He never stopped talking about you! He must have known?-" Rachel kept hyperventilating and talking very fast.

"Me and Kurt… are over.." Blaine looked down at her and flinched.

"OH.. Max?"

"Y-Y.. Ye-" Blaine couldn't finish his word before becoming a mess, collapsing on to the ground and sobbing.

Kurt woke up the next morning, barely remembering anything from last night after he an Max sat down. Just a blur of fighting, lying and crying before they made up again and he invited the family for dinner tonight.. Including Blaine.

Kurt groaned, why did these thing always happen to him? He had no way of contacting Blaine, he didn't know where he was. He went up to make a cup of coffee as his phone rang, he picked it up, still tired.

"Hello?" He said in his sleep voice.

"Kurt! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! OH GOD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CONSULTED ME BEFORE-"

"Hello to you too Rachel" Kurt sighed, recognising her voice. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE BLAINE?! YOU HAVE NOT SHUT UP ABOUT HIM FOR MONTHS AND NOW YOU JUST LET HIM GO?" Rachel had clearly been filled in on the situation.

"Rachel, this is honestly mine and Blaine's business, besides I am taken. Since you obviously are with him, tell him to come to the grand plaza hotel for a family dinner with a few friends. I am done with this conversation". And with that, Kurt ended the conversation dreading the dinner that was to come.

Kurt hesitantly walked into the huge dining room in the hotel and spotted his family and friends on the biggest table on the left side of the room. As he walked to it he spotted Blaine sitting next to and empty seat. Most likely Kurt's.

He walked to it and sat down, seeing the empty look on Blaine's face which turned into a grin when he saw Kurt. Kurt greeted the people closest to him and smiled at Max who was sitting opposite of him. When he sat down, he felt a hand a little too high up on his leg, which was definitely too far away for Max to reach. Kurt did not know why he did not fight against Blaine's hand. He just couldn't.

"So, anything interesting happen in the hospital?" Kurt was just trying to make conversation.

"Actually, I needed something to remind me of you. So I got this nurse to bring me design magazines. I learned so much and in the end, I decided I might be a wedding planner if I came back. It just seemed so much fun to do it with you when we were engaged". Blaine was making no effort to lower his voice and Kurt could easily see the narrowed eyes on Max's face as he secretly looked over at Blaine and Kurt.

It wasn't until Kurt and Blaine got into the conversation and started giggling and smiling that Max excused himself from the table with a frown and walked away. Blaine couldn't help but feel happy when Max did not come back for a while.

"Oh, I need a refill of my wine glass.. I'll be right b-" Kurt started.

"No way, I'll get it for you" Blaine smiled before standing up and taking Kurt's glass. Walking over to the bar and asking for a wine refill at the counter.

Blaine could not stop smiling, he was most likely going to spend and entire night with Kurt which was sure to make an impression. He could hear voices coming from behind the wall and at first it seemed as if someone was having a conversation. That was until he recognised the voice as Max's and he did not sound pleased.

Blaine was not usually the one to eaves drop, but he couldn't resist. If he was getting Kurt back he needed every single bit of dirt he could get on this guy. So he walked over to the wall and leaned against the counter as if he was just casually standing by the bar.

"You aren't serious about this are you?" A dark voice seemed quite surprised.

"Of course I am! I need this!" Max seemed frustrated.

"You don't want this!"

"Of course I don't!" Max snapped back "But that little prick is going to ruin everything with Kurt. He needs to be out of Kurt's life. I don't need that bastard here, he thinks he can just show up and ruin everything, I read his diary and it is all ready"

It became very clear that he was talking about Blaine, but what was he planning? Blaine rushed back as he heard to two men approaching. He sat the glass down next to Kurt and made sure that no one could see before he placed the fastest kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed and smiled at Blaine.

Max sat back down and smirked. What was he up to? Blaine stared at him, looking for clues. He was preparing for the worst based on the conversation he heard but he could never prepare for this…

Soft music was playing in the background as Max stood up and cleared his throat. He took his knife and hit his glass with it, silencing the table.

"I have something to say.." Max looked down at Kurt before looking at Blaine and frowning directly to him.

"Kurt.." He continued "I am so happy I found you in this life time. We just go together you and me. Like Harry and Sally, but you would of course be Meg Ryan.."

Blaine could not believe his ears, Max had not just read Kurt's diary but was copying the conversations Kurt and Blaine have had.

"You and me were meant to hold each others hand because we love each other. It is no secret that we should be together forever.. but doing that means making a promise.. a vow.."

No he wasn't.. Blaine couldn't believe it.. He couldn't have been. Max walked around until he was standing beside Kurt and he got down on one knee.

No.. blaine thought. He wouldn't.. He couldn't. We wanted to shout for him to stop. KURT WAS HIS!

"Kurt Hummel.. Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**PLOT TWIST! Oh my, I even surprised myself with the previous chapter. I think most of you can figure out where this is going, if not, you will soon find out. No worries! Also, a H-U-G-E thank you to people leaving reviews. Good or bad ones, it is great to have feedback, it motivates me so much. A few of you wanted to give suggestions, again, that is appreciated. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

_"__Kurt Hummel… Will you marry me"_

Max pulled out a black box to reveal a thin silver band, with an engravement that read _M+K_. Blaine swore that steam was coming out of his ears seeing as the ring was an EXACT copy of the one Blaine gave Kurt… Speaking of Kurt, he seemed nervous rather than excited. He was pale and he glanced over at Blaine as if he was wanting Blaine to answer for him.

"Ehem.. Kurt.." Max looked around before looking back at Kurt.

"I-I uhm.. If I will? Right.. Yes.. Yeah.." Kurt forced a smile and started crying something which weren't happy tears as Max stood up and kissed him. Placing the ring on Kurt's ring finger, this brought painful memories to Blaine.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he was hugging Max and people were clapping, everyone except for Burt and Rachel who were sitting next to each other. Frowning.

Blaine had left the dinner, he needed to get away, he congratulated them and ran off, Kurt was shouting for him but he just left. He couldn't take it. He ran out of the dining room and into the lobby, sitting down on the couch with his knees pulled to his face and started sobbing, quietly but still extremely. He was letting it all out. Every single tear he had left. Kurt and Blaine were still engaged but Max must have found a loop hole. Blaine swore that it would take him everything to not kill Max when he was sitting beside him.

He felt Rachel walk up behind him. "How do you feel?"

"Awesome.." A hint of sarcasm was in Blaine's voice.

"Blaine.. Did you not see the look on Kurt's eyes, he feels like crap".

"But he said yes, Rach.."

"BUT he probably regrets it.. I know Kurt. He would tell me that he hoped that Max would not ask him, because he did not want to get married to anyone else and he couldn't say no". Rachel sat down next to Blaine. "Since Kurt will want a spring wedding, you have four months to get him back. Which I know you can do". Rachel stood up and walked back to the dining room_

Blaine had gone to the bathroom to do some touchups before he headed out of the huge hotel and waited for the cab the lobby had called as he felt someone walk up behind him. He was about to tell Rachel to go away and that he would meet her later, but the voice he heard was not Rachel's.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Kurt was now standing beside him, smiling but the pain still showing in his eyes.

"Now it is"

Kurt giggled, "You can't flirt with me, I am engaged" Both of them stiffened at the last word.

"I want to help.."

"How?"

They were both silent for a while watching the cars passing by. "I was kinda thinking of being.. your.. wedding planner?" Blaine grinned to himself as he saw Kurt's surprised expression.

"No… NO way".

"Why not? I mean I have some experience".

"No Blaine. I am not going to let my ex-fiancé plan my wedding with the other man I am marrying. I mean it would be a good time to spend so time together after all that happened but-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine.

"So, it's settled, I'll come by tomorrow. Have a good night" Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek before he sat into the cab that was waiting for him. They were in for a wild ride.

The next morning Blaine rushed outside of Rachel house and into the store, gathering all the wedding magazines he could find. So maybe he told a bit of a lie, maybe the closest experience he had to wedding planning was reading a column in a magazine in the hospital waiting room. But he needed something to get to spend more time with Kurt. He couldn't say that he didn't like Max.. No wait, he could, because he didn't.

He didn't trust him or like him, not after the conversation he heard, but he didn't have the heart to tell Kurt. So what if Kurt looked miserable, he probably was very happy on the inside.

Blaine glanced at the clock, it was 08:45 and Blaine knew that Kurt got up at 9. He needed to get over to the apartment so he could spend as much time with Kurt as he could and make Kurt avoid spending time with Max.

It was a little over 9 as Blaine walked to the door off the apartment and went straight in without knocking. He was met by the two boys laying in bed, Max kissing Kurt's cheek as Kurt looked up at Blaine, annoyed.

"Jesus, do you ever knock?" Max asked as he said up.

"Well, weddings take time to plan, so we should get started" Blaine was grinning knowing that he had interrupted something.

"I'm sorry, _we?_" Max sat up and looked at Kurt who was blushing. Blaine would have the pleasure of breaking the news that HE would be their wedding planner.

"Yes, _we_, Kurt hired me as your wedding planner".

"Kurt… Why didn't you as-"

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Kurt stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom, Blaine's eyes following Kurt's movements taking in the sight of Kurt in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants. He needed to hurry this process because he needed to get closer to Kurt. He _needed_ it.

"I know what you're trying to do" Max looked at Blaine. "It is not going to work, the minute he arrived at home, he took _your_ ring of and put _my_ ring ON". Max was smirking.

"He took it off? Last night? Must be hard to have your boyfriend wear his ex's ring on while you are a couple.." It took Blaine a whole lot of willpower to not laugh at himself for the comment he made.

"He might have been wearing it, but that is in the past. Now, he is with me, and we are going to be happy together, without you"

"How can you live with yourself?" Blaine shook his head.

"With Kurt, waking up beside him. Sharing the money he earns from his plays and movies- No, I uhm.." Max frantically tried to figure out what to say.

"Money? You are _such _a dic-" Suddenly Kurt walked out of the shower and smiled at the two boys.

"Having fun boys?" Kurt said as he went to his wardrobe.

"A blast.." Blaine mumbled as he was cooling down from his rage, Frowning at Max who was frowning back.

"I'll go make some coffee" Kurt walked to the kitchen.

"So, what's your intent-" Max started.

"You listen, and you listen good. I love Kurt, more than you will ever understand. He chose you, and I am in no position to come in-between that, but I swear, I SWEAR if you hurt him I _will_ end you"

Little did Blaine know that Kurt was standing by the wall hearing everything Blaine said. Kurt smiled to himself before going back to the kitchen.

Blaine looked at the bedside table beside Max to see the picture of Kurt giving Blaine his first flowers laying there. Why did Max have it?

They were sitting around the breakfast table, sipping their coffee, the two boys on one side and Blaine on the other. Max made an effort to kiss and embrace Kurt as much as he could infront of Blaine.

"Ok, so this wedding thing, we need to get it started" Blaine took up a notebook and opened it. It was black and looked quite worn out, as he opened it a red heart appeared on the page with _K + B _on the inside of the heart. Blaine faked a surprised expression.

"Oh no" Blaine chuckled, "Wrong book, do you remember when you wrote this Kurt? We were so madly in love." Blaine practically shoved the book up Max's face as Kurt felt his heart clench. Of course Kurt remembered, how could he ever forget.

Blaine put the notebook back and pulled out a new one with a pen. "We need to choose your colour to start with":

"How about pink and gold?" Max suggested.

"Too unoriginal"

"Too unoriginal"

Blaine and Kurt said the same thing and blushed at each other.

"Black and white?" Max groaned

"Too tacky"

"Too tacky"

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "oh my god, stop it!" Blaine managed to tease between laughs.

"How about red and yellow?" Max said loudly with a smirk. Blaine stooped laughing.

"No"

"yeah!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Why not?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because it is stupid and I don't like it and if you want to have a horrible wedding then go ahead but I am _not _planning a red and yellow wedding" Blaine stood up and gathered his things.

"Blaine, don't go, stop!" Kurt called after him.

"I have to go, I'll be back later hopefully you will have come up with something less stupid. Something that isn't the colour combination that our first bouquet had and something less tacky. Why don't you just let Kurt choose? He has a _much_ better sense of style than you!" Blaine was screaming by now, his face read. Kurt trying to cam him down as Max was sitting quietly, obviously pleased with himself.

"Blaine, first flowers? What are you talking about?" Kurt looked at him, confused and Blaine's heart sank.

"Y-you don't remember why you gave me flowers?" Blaine looked at Kurt. "Do you even remember our first duet?" Kurt stayed silent. "When we kissed on stage after West side story?" Blaine's voice was cracking as Kurt looked at him as if he was crazy.

Blaine stormed out of the door and slammed it behind him hearing Max cracking up as he stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Your reviews literally brighten my day :D I love all of you that are reading and following the story. I am having a little bit of writers block with this chapter and with what I will do next, but bear with me! Enjoy chapter 5!**

**(Also, how would some of you feel about Sebastian joining the story in the future? let me know!)**

**To your luck, I keep posting longer and longer chapters. **

**Lastly, I love all of you guys so****much!**

**Chapter 5**

Later that night, Blaine came back to Kurt's apartment and this time he brought Rachel with him. They knocked on the door and then they heard both of the two boys yelling at each other, not clear enough for Blaine and Rachel to understand it but they sounded very angry.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kurt yelled before opening the door and seeing Blaine and Rachel. "H-hi.. Come in" Kurt looked as if he had been crying, he moved aside to let the two come inside. Rachel went over to the couch and sat down beside Max.

Blaine took his jacket off, trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt and Max. He felt Kurt come up close behind him. "Baby it's cold outside" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, Blaine turned around and stared at Kurt.

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt wide eyed.

"Our first duet, it was Baby it's cold outside" A huge grin appeared on Kurt's face and a little smile appeared on Blaine's face.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him into the kitchen. "After west side story you kissed me and took my breath away, which lead to our first time" Both of the boys blushed. "And lastly.. I gave you red and yellow roses when you got the lead in west side story"

Blaine bit his lip to hide any excess emotions from escaping. "Y-you remembered?"

"I never forgot Blaine" Kurt took his hand "I could never forget" Kurt leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's cheek before returning to the living room.

"We are going to go for pink and gold" Kurt smiled before sitting down next to Max.

"Why?" Max frowned.

"They don't have any red or yellow silk, and you know that I need silk at my wedding" Kurt quickly answered.

"So Rachel, I heard that you got a child? That is amazing!" Blaine said before taking a sip of the wine that had been poured earlier.

Rachel's face lit up since she obviously liked talking about her child. "Well, it's a boy.. Jesse was fine with naming him Finn, so we did" Rachel blinked away a tear "He is almost a year old and very difficult".

"Difficult?" Blaine looked around and saw Kurt focusing on the glass he was holding, keeping his mouth shut. "How come?"

"He is just so horrible with new people. People he doesn't know or recognise he hates them and he scream and yells all over the place. I have an audition tomorrow and Jesse has work and I _have_ to leave him with a babysitter but no one wants to watch him" Rachel burried her face in her hands.

Kurt looked at her and smiled weakly "Me and Max could watch him"

Max frowned, almost looked disgusted "No, no way. I have.. work I guess" Max seemed to not like children, which seemed interesting for Blaine.

Rachel fidgeted with her glass "Maybe Blaine could help you?"

Kurt's face shot up and it looked as if he was annoyed. "Not a good idea.."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine repeated crossing his arms "I can take care of a child, Kurt"

"You can but-" Kurt started.

"Then it's settled. You two will watch Finn tomorrow" Rachel smiled.

Kurt groaned "Fine, but I have an audition tomorrow at 3 and I will not miss it!"

"You have a audition? Kurt, that's amazing! What is it about?" Blaine grinned just as Kurt's face lit up.

"Well, since you asked… It is off broadway but it is a play based on an insecure gay man in New York-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine.

"OH my god! That is _perfect_ for you Kurt! I swear you are going to kill that audition! What will you be singing?"

"Well, they don't let you choose a song, you have to improvise the one they play for you" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine walked into Kurt's apartment to find him looking at a picture, his eyes read, as if he had cried. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Hey" Kurt put the picture away, hiding it.

"Hi" Blaine said putting his bag and coat down and sitting down on the couch which was opposite of Kurt.

Kurt looked at the clock "Rachel should be here with Finn any moment" Blaine nodded.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Blaine stood up and walked to the nearest bathroom, closing the door behind him. He heard the doorbell ring, and he didn't mean to but he ended up pressing his ear against the bathroom door.

Kurt walked to the door and opened it seeing Rachel holding Finn. "Hi Rachel" Kurt greeted "Hi Finn" Kurt said in a high pitched voice.

Blaine still stood leaning on the door, listening to the things he could hear.

""I'll be back at 3. Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Bathroom" Kurt answered

"Are you going to tell him?" Tell him what?

"Don't think so.."

"Kurt!" Rachel sounded annoyed.

"I don't know! ok?" Kurt started whispering "I'll tell him when I'm ready"

Blaine could not hear more of the conversation until he heard the door close.

"You hungry Finn? I'll get you a snack" Kurt patted Finn's head and went into the kitchen.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and slowly made his way into the living room. He walked to the other side of the couch and made eye contact with a little boy sitting and grinning.

His hair was dark and curly, messily laying on his head. His eyes hazel brown and his nose a little plump. Blaine raised his eyebrow. Why did the boy look familiar?

Kurt walked in and looked at Blaine "I see you met Finn" Blaine nodded.

"Have I seen him before.. He looks familiar" Blaine stood Finn, as Finn giggled.

"No.. he does not look familiar either" Kurt's voice got more high-pitched.

"You know, you still get a squeaky voice when you lie" Blaine looked up.

Kurt blushed and looked away as he handed the bowl of fruit to Finn and sat down beside him. Kurt wiped Finn's face whilst he fed him, and Finn was smiling at him.

"You are so good with him. You are like a father to him" Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt.

Kurt froze "Mhm.. Thanks". Kurt's eyes got red again as he stood up and walked to the bathroom faster than normal.

Blaine smiled at Finn as he ruffled his hair. Blaine looked back at the bookshelf behind him and stood up examining the books. He found 3 albums, one was labeled Max and Kurt, the other was named Burt and Carole's wedding but the third one was named _Kurt and Blaine_.

Blaine pulled it out, grinning and sat back down next to Finn. As he opened the album, he looked at the pictures of their time in High school, when they moved in together, when Blaine asked Kurt to marry him. Blaine giggled at the pictures looking over at Finn to check on him.

Blaine turned the page and froze. On that page there was a picture of Rachel in a hospital gown holding a baby that looked like Finn. Beside her was Kurt and a picture of Blaine. Why was Blaine's picture there?

The other picture was of Kurt holding Finn, beside him was an other framed picture of Blaine. Under it there was a note with a small text written on it. "Two proud dads.." Blaine quietly read.

Kurt came back to the living room and stopped when he saw Blaine with the album. "Blaine..-"

"What the hell is this Kurt?" Blaine looked up, his face red with fury.

"Blaine.. Give me the album!" Kurt snapped as he walked towards him.

"No.. Tell me what the heck this means!"

"GIVE ME THE ALBUM!" Kurt screamed as he tried to take the album from Blaine but he pulled it back, tears starting to roll down Blaine's cheek.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH KURT!"

"HE'S YOUR'S! Kurt snapped collapsing onto the couch and sobbing.

"He's what?" Blaine asked, shaking, sitting down harshly on the other side of the couch.

"Before you decided to leave for the army.. We had been trying to get pregnant with Rachel.. It did not the end, shortly after you left, she ended up being pregnant.. With our child.. Well _your_ child. I tried to tell you in the letters I sent but I didn't know how. So I decided it would be a surprise. When he was born, I raised him.." Kurt sat up, still sobbing.

Blaine stood wide eyed "He's mine?"

Kurt nodded before continuing "After you were pronounced dead… I was diagnosed with depression."

Blaine was shocked, he could never imagine Kurt being depressed.

"It was a beautiful day.. We went and bought Finn his first bow tie.. You are supposed to come back soon and you were going to hold a sign saying "Welcome Home Daddy" and you would figure it out.. and we would live happily ever after. When we got home the letter came and it all went downwards.. He reminded me to much of you and I got diagnosed with depression, so since Rachel and Jesse wanted children. I gave him to them."

"You changed his name?" Blaine asked, confused.

"No, Finn was my idea." Kurt took a tissue.

"W-we have a ch-child together?" Blaine's voice cracked.

"Oh yeah." Kurt chuckled and looked over at Finn.

"Papa" Finn mumbled and stretched his arms out. kurt picked him up but soon, Finn was moving around and it was visible that he wasn't reaching out for Kurt, but for Blaine. "Papa" Finn repeated.

Kurt gave Finn to Blaine who was smiling at Kurt. "Not surprised, the time we had together I would show him pictures of you, telling him that you were his daddy. He hasn't learned the word daddy yet though, so he just uses papa" Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes and Kurt did the same before they crashed their lips together. Blaine's hand firmly touching Kurt's jaw. Blaine licked Kurt's lip until Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine in. Kurt started placing kissed down Blaine's jaw and then kissed his neck.

Blaine panted "We should stop.." Blaine definitely did not want to stop.

Kurt moved away "We just got carried away".

They spent the next hour watching Finn and sharing a few more kisses in between.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I mention this a lot, but to all of you that read my story, I love you all so much! Thank you so much for following and favorizing the story. You guys brighten my day! If you feel like it, please share my story :D**

**And yes, I named the character Chris because me creativity is -100. For those of you that are confused, it starts at Kurt's audition.**

**I started a new story! Please check it out :D**

**(Italics = KURT'S Flashbacks (ALL italics))**

**Chapter 6**

"Kurt Hummel" A dark voice called from behind the wall and Kurt walked hesitantly onto the middle of the stage, squinting as the bright spotlight hit him.

There were two men sitting on a table in-between the stage, Kurt's heartbeat fast as he waited for them to say something, thinking of before he left the apartment to calm himself down.

_Blaine balanced Finn on his hip and giggling as Kurt ran around, frantically trying to get ready. "I'm gonna be late because of you!" Kurt exclaimed rushing through his wardrobe._

_Blaine laughed loudly "So us kissing on the couch and not paying attention to time is _**_my_**_fault?" Blaine kissed Finn's forehead._

_"__Do not go there.." Kurt yelled from the bedroom. Blaine smiled, they were acting like a couple again, after al, they had been spending the last hour kissing. Blaine's plan was going smoothly._

_Kurt ran to the door before Blaine stopped him. Kurt looked up at him confused. "I know this is important to you, but don't kill yourself because of it… Have courage" Blaine said._

_Kurt smiled before leaning in and giving Blaine another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded, their foreheads resting against each others. Kurt gave Blaine and Finn one last look before going out the door._

_Courage._

_"_Kurt Hummel?" The man at the table raised his voice as Kurt snapped out of his trans.

He continued "You will be auditioning for the role of Ch-"

"Chris Bellman" Kurt interrupted before chuckling nervously "A gay, 20 year old boy. From a small town where he struggled through high school before moving to New York and adapting there".

The man took his glasses of and nodded for Kurt to move on.

"Chris struggles through the difficulties of being an LGBT in New York together with his roommate, in the end, it is his passion and characterise that makes his dream come through, along with his talent".

"Okay Mr. Hummel, you've got our attention, be careful not to screw it up." The other man said as the pointed to the stage "We will play you a song and we expect you to wing it. The lyrics are shown on the screen infront of you if you need them".

Kurt stood there waiting for the music to start.

_Courage_

What was he going to do? He had just spent the past afternoon kissing and embracing Blaine and he was getting married for god's sake! He needed to forget Blaine, move on, stop thinking about him. Which would have been a lot easier before what happened next.

Kurt waited for the song to start "Ready when you are Brian" The other guy said to the first one, who apparently was called Brian. Kurt jumped as the background music to Teenage Dream started. Fuck. Out of all songs in the worlds, millions, billions, it HAD to be the ONE song that had a special meaning to Kurt.

But Kurt was going to focus and do this song and get this part.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

_"__My name is Blaine"_

_"__Kurt"_

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

_"__It will be like when Harry met Sally, but I get to play Meg Ryan"_

_"__Don't they get back together in the end?"_

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

_"__You move me Kurt.."_

**We can dance, until we die**

**Let's go all the way tonight-"**

Kurt gasped, covering his mouth with his hands as the music stopped. "I-I am so, so sorry… Just give me one more try" Kurt smiled.

Brian sighed as he whispered something to the other man and directed for the music to start again.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright but things**

** "**_Kurt Hummel, My amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"_

**Were kinda heavy**

**You'll be my v-"**

Kurt held his breath "I-I know this song, I know how to sing it.. Just.." Kurt took another breath "Let me have on more go, I can do it-"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel**, **but that is all we need to see from you. We'll be in touch" Brian stood up and the other man running after him.

Kurt didn't cry when the two men left, he didn't cry when he was asked to walk off the stage. He wasn't ready to break yet.

Kurt sat down into his car and started driving through the town. When he came to the roundabout, he didn't turn left, which would lead him to his apartment where Max would be sitting and probably tell him that "There will always be other plays". Kurt wanted nothing more than a safe place to break.

Instead, he turned right, drove another twelve blocks until he reached Rachel's house. He was still not crying, still focusing on his destination point. He pulled up and ran to the door, probably not even locking his car door. He knew where he was heading because he knew that it was where he needed to be right now.

He ran through the hallway and into the guest room where Blaine was sitting peacefully and reading a book.

He grinned at Kurt "Hey, Kurt what's u-?" Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt ran over to him and collapsed into his arms, sobbing intensively. Blaine, still in shock, tightly wrapped his arms around Kurt, stroking the back of his neck. "Shh, it's okay, breath babe.."

Normally Kurt would tell Blaine that he should not call him Babe but he had no energy left to do it.

It had been almost an hour of Kurt sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, laying next to him whilst Blaine was soothing him, calming him down. After 45 minutes, Kurt had stopped crying but had quietly been looking at the wall.

After another 15 minutes Blaine decided that it was time for Kurt to snap out of it. "Babe, can we talk about it?" Blaine looked down at Kurt. Kurt still didn't move a muscle and stayed silent, occasionally sighing. "I'm gonna take that as a maybe" Blaine smiled down at him.

"I screwed it all up.." Kurt said, his face frowning as if he was about to cry again.

_"__Kurt, _there is still time to fix it, I mean were still both in love-"

"I meant the audition" Kurt snapped. "I-I… I CHOKED!" Kurt yelled before starting to cry again, burying his face into Blaine's chest.

"Kurt… Please talk me through it.. I can help"

"I came there, I was _so_ confident and my knowledge on the play impressed them.. but in the end.. The song came on.." Kurt started.

"What was the song?" Blaine raised his eyebrow.

Kurt took a long sigh "T-teenage dream" Blaine's eyes shot wide up.

"I tried twice.. and then they left. I made SUCH an idiot out of myself" Kurt sniffed.

"Kurt.. I know you, you are talented, cheerful, AMAZINGLY handsome" Blaine smirked at him and he could feel Kurt smile against his chest. "They would be _crazy_ not to give you the part. They don't _need_ to hear you sing, they will probably realise the horrible mistake they made and they will beg you to take the role".

Kurt giggled gently "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so, W-why did you come _here?"_ Blaine asked.

Because it feels like home.. "Because I couldn't hold out to drive home.."

"You need Max Kurt…" Blaine said, regretting his words immediately.

Kurt didn't want to leave but he couldn't argue.

Kurt and Blaine walked to his apartment and unlocked the door, seeing Max laying on the couch watching a football match.

"Oh, hey!" Max said, waving at Kurt.

"I didn't get the part.." Kurt whispered.

"There will be other plays Kurt, don't stress it-"

"NO! I WILL STRESS IT! ALL I ASK IS FOR YOUR COMPASSION! TO TURN OFF THAT FUCKING TV AND COMFORT ME!" Kurt shouted as he stomped to his room and slammed the door shut. max jumped up and shot a worried glance at Blaine who was red with fury.

Blaine marched to him, pressing a finger to Max's chest. ""What are y-" Max started.

"Look and LISTEN. You are going to go into that room. You are going to apologise , lay down with him. You are going to hold him, play with his hair and tell him how amazingly perfect he is until he falls asleep in your arms".

"Why would I do that?" Max blinked.

"Because that is going to calm him down, and make him able to sleep tonight. That is the only way he be smiling by tomorrow. He doesn't deserve us fighting for his attention, not for tonight" Blaine looked at Max with a serious expression.

"Right.. Yeah, good idea" Max said nodding, he turned around and headed for the bedroom. he stopped broadly and turned around "Thanks.."

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Nothing to say.. Just please leave reviews! And this is a very short chapter but the next will be a much longer chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Blaine stumbled out of bed after hearing a loud beeping noise, he had no memory of setting his alarm. That is when it struck him that his phone was going off.

Blaine groaned and leaned towards the bedside table, grabbing his phone. He had 3 messages.

**From: Max (07:35)**

Hey, can you come over?

**From: Max (08:01)**

Are you awake? You should come to the apartment.

**From: Max (08:54)**

It's about Kurt, you need to be here.

Blaine shot up and drove as fast as he could to the apartment, taking the spare key and practically kicking the door open. He ran around the apartment "Kurt?"" He screamed.

"In here" Kurt said calmly from the bathroom.

Blaine ran to the bathroom and to his surprise he found Kurt moisturising and he did not seem to be having any issues. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm bored" Kurt said, still looking in the mirror.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, feeling dizzy from the running.

"Max left this morning and I have to fix stuff for the wedding and I don't want to do it alone"

"Kurt! I just spent 5 minutes getting here when it is supposed to take 20! Max sent me a message telling me to come over that something was wrong!" Blaine said stumbling onto the bed.

"Oh yeah, about that. I stole his phone."

Blaine sighed "Kurt, I thought you were having issues after last night.." Blaine said looking down at his feet.

"Last night? Oh, right. Yeah, Max came , but I kicked him out pretty soon" Kurt had no emotions on his face as he started styling his hair.

"Kicked him out?" What had Max done? Blaine pondered.

"He came in with all this 'you're amazing' bullshit, I didn't want him to do something just because you told him to… I heard what you told him before you left. He didn't have to comfort me, you did a pretty good job by yourself" Kurt said, applying gel and getting his baby hairs out of his face.

"You heard that, huh?" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt nodded "He was right though.. There _will_ be other auditions" Kurt sighed.

"But you deserved that part Kurt.. It was made for you!"

"Can we change the subject.. please?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Nothing." Kurt answered as he got up to go to his wardrobe.

"But.. You said you needed to get things done?"

"I know that, and I do. I just want to spend a few hours just doing nothing. Going through the streets of New York and doing whatever _we_ want. Blaine, just because were not together does not mean you're not my best friend" Kurt smiled and so did Blaine.

"Alright, get dressed and we'll go" Blaine grinned as he left the room.

Three hours and 5 destinations later. Kurt and Blaine collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"Was that what you had in mind?" Blaine asked.

"New York looks best in December.." Kurt mumbled as he heard his phone make a sound. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen, it was from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown (16:04)**

_Hey, I seemed to have forgotten my phone this morning. I'm stuck at work and won't make it home just yet. Might not be until very late, I have work again tomorrow morning_

_-Max_

"I should get going" Blaine stood up.

"Oh, maybe a good idea. What are your plans for tomorrow?" Kurt asked as they walked to the door.

"What's tomorrow?"

Kurt chuckled "BLAINE! It's christmas!"

"Oh. I completely forgot. I guess I'll just hang out at Rachel's" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt shook his head "Rachel and Jesse are taking Finn back to Lima to be with Rachel's dads"

"Crap." Blaine muttered "I guess I'll convince her to leave her keys.. There is no way I will get my hands on a ticket now"

Kurt looked at Blaine "Yeah, that could work. Or you could come and celebrate with me and Max?"

"Really? Do you think Max would be okay with that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh come on Blaine. I know you don't like him that much. But it's christmas!" Kurt squeezed "You know how much we loved christmas!"

Blaine sighed "Fine, I'll come by tomorrow morning"

"Why would Blaine celebrate christmas with us?" Max asked as they were eating dinner.

"It's christmas. No one deserves to be alone for christmas" Kurt said as he finished the remains of his dinner and got up to do the dishes.

"What if things go wrong and we make christmas a living hell for you.." Max muttered as Kurt got the dishes and stated washing up.

"Christmas could never be a living hell with you" Kurt went to Max and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind "All I want for christmas is you.." Kurt whispered.

"Fine.." Max whispered back.

Kurt smiled before glancing at the clock "We still have some time before going to bed" Kurt mumbled as he and Max stood up and walked to the bedroom.

**A/N: IT's short! I know! But brace yourself.. because now comes the holy christmas chapter. There will be drama, there will be love, there will be tears.. there will even be some Max and Blaine co-operation!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh gosh, you don't know how many times I have re-written this chapter D: I am still not completely happy with it but I had to get it done.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Klainefreakingpotter and KikiJuanita for helping me with this chapter and being my devoted reviewers 3**

**Chapter 8**

Blaine took a deep breath. He was supposed to spend more than the next 12 hours with the man that he loved swell as the man he hated more than anyone. Christmas was his favourite holiday and screw Max if he was thinking of ruining it.

Blaine stepped in front of the apartment door and knocked twice before patiently waiting. He looked up as Max opened the door. Max didn't say anything, just looked at Blaine and turned around to go back to whatever he was doing.

Blaine tapped him on the shoulder as he closed the door. Max turned around confused.

"Look. I know we don't really get along but for the sage of Kurt I think we should try to be friends just for today. We owe him that" Blaine whispered.

It was clear that Max had been told the same thing by Kurt because Max nodded and mumbled a 'fine' underneath his breath.

That was when Kurt walked in, wearing an apron covered in some sort of liquid.

"Blaine! So nice of you to join us!" Kurt squeezed as he walked and hugged Blaine before pulling back, grinning widely.

"I have to finish off my world famous eggnog and you and Max can get the christmas tree decorated" Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes stood wide "You're not helping?"

"I would love to.. BUT they are having a christmas auction for a necklace Patti Lupone HERSELF wore" Kurt squeeled like a little child.

"Also, have you seen the way this man dresses? Imagine getting twigs on this?" Max added as he laughed to himself.

"Typical Kurt" Blaine added and both he and Max laughed.

"Hey, you two make fun of me all you want. When I have a valuable collectors item. I will not be the one made fun of!" Kurt said as he scoffed and went back to the kitchen.

Max and Blaine had put up the tree and most of the decorations.

Max headed for the box of decorations when Max pulled out a small white box. He opened it to find a small perfume bottle with a string tied to it. Max chuckled "What is this?" He asked.

Blaine turned around and immediately grinned "I can't believe he kept that.."

"What is it?"

Blaine sighed "After Kurt's mother was diagnosed, Kurt spent many nights with nightmares. In usual situation, his mothers would help him go to sleep but she was at the hospital. Kurt would sneak of to the bathroom and steal that bottle of her perfume. He would spray one spray on his pillow and he would go back to sleep.. When Kurt grew up, christmases were difficult since they were Elizabeth's favourite holiday. So Kurt made the perfume bottle into an ornament"

"That is so adorable" Max smiled studying the ornament "Should we put it up?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Kurt will decapitate you if you come near the tree with that ornament" Blaine laughed.

"Fear enough" Max put the ornament back in the box and went towards the bigger boxes of ornaments.

The next few seconds happened so fast. max' foot got caught underneath the sofa. max slipped and collapsed on to the couch. The box flew through the air and hit the floor, sliding to Blaine's feet. Both boys gasped as they heard a thud and a crack.

"Is that..?" Blaine asked as he picked up the box.

He carefully opened it to find the lid of the bottle crack in half and a small part of the side of the body cracked off. The liquid slowly leaking.

"Go to the jewellery man a few blocks away.. tell him to fix it.." Max said as he stood up and Blaine ran out.

It was all set. The ornament would be fixed in a few hours and they just had to power through dinner. Which went quite well.

Kurt came out with a quite sad expression on his face, making Max and Blaine tense up. How could he have found out from another room?

"H-hey Kurtie.. How are you?" Max chuckled nervously.

"Horrible.. These two morons." Max and Blaine held their breath "Are making the auction be a lot more difficult"

Max and Blaine exhaled relieved, it wasn't there fault. At least not yet.

The rest of the dinner consisted of them comforting Kurt's auction hopes and waiting for Blaine to go back to get the ornament.

Kurt suspected nothing as he placed the perfume bottle right on the middle of the tree and max and Blaine shared a high five behind Kurt's back.

"Guys, I love your company. But you won't get much from me today.. I am mostly going to spent the net hours until midnight praying to the broadway god that the price of the auction will sink down a few thousand dollars.." Kurt sighed as he shrugged.

"That's perfectly fine Kurt. We could all do with an early night. We will all get ready for bed" Blaine smiled "Excuse me.." Blaine rushed to the other room, taking the computer and nervously looking that Kurt was nowhere around. it was all set. All he had to do was wait for the mailman.

_

Christmas morning rolled around and all the men met in the living room, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Breakfast?" Max mumbled.

Blaine nodded as he helped Max make some pancakes as Kurt was lying on the couch, staring ahead of him.

"Kurt, breakfast" Blaine shouted.

Kurt groaned as he got up and walked to the table. Sitting down with full force.

"Wanna say thanks?" Max teased Kurt.

"Why say thanks when there is nothing to be grateful for?" Kurt mumbled.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleigh" Blaine laughed "Lost the auction?"

"To this idiot user called _TeenageDream_123 _bought it for like half a million dollars.. I am devastated, it is a fashion crisis" Kurt muttered.

"Who is being overdramatic?" Max asked as Max and Blaine both pointed at Kurt.

"Who knew that you two being friendly would be less beneficial than you two wanting to kill each other" Kurt asked mockingly.

"Kurt, it's not the end of the world. Only your world" Blaine laughed.

"Very funny, hobbit" Kurt snapped back receiving an eye roll from Blaine.

"Christmas spirit means happiness Kurt. If me and Max can do it then _surely _ you can" Blaine snorted. "I have to go.. uhm get something but I'll be back in time for opening presents!" Blaine said as he put his coat on and stormed out.

The post office was crowded since it was christmas but Blaine managed to get his christmas present for Kurt in a reasonable time. It was a beautiful New York christmas after all, so Blaine decided to stand outside the post office and just look around and take in the New York christmas he had missed the past year.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

A voice spoke up behind Blaine and startled him. The voice was familiar, to masculine to be Kurt's, not deep enough to be Max's. Blaine slowly turned around and stared at the last person he expected to see now, on christmas, in _New York_.

"Sebastian.." Blaine whispered, scrunching his face in confusion.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Sex on a stick" Sebastian smirked at him.

"I thought I also sang like a dream?"

"You do, just some things are more important than others" Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"I see some things never change… Look, It was a 'blast' seeing you again but I really have to get going"

"Back to Kurt?"

"Yes, why do you care?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was thinking. I am new here, New York that is. Maybe we could go for a cup of coffee sometime?" Sebastian murmured.

"Sebastian, I don' think that-"

"Coffee is innocent enough Anderson. I have your phone number so I'll call you sometime. Take care" Sebastian turned around to walk away when he stopped "Oh, and Merry Christmas" Sebastian waved as he walked away.

Blaine had made his way home and they were now sitting by the christmas tree, opening presents.

Kurt excitedly unwrapped the present he got from Max. The last two present under the tree were for Kurt. Kurt pulled out a Marc Jacobs Neck scarf… From last season.. which Kurt already had two of.

"Max! I love it!" Kurt put on his least sarcastic voice as he jumped Max and placed a big, wet kiss on Max's lips.

Kurt enthusiastically pulled out Blaine's gift. Blaine always found the perfect gift and he believed that this year would be no different.

Kurt ripped off the paper covered with christmas trees as he looked at the white box, looking for clues. He looked over at Blaine who was gesturing for him to open it. Kurt gasped as he slid the lid off.

"H-how?" Kurt asked.

Inside the box, right there, was Patti Lupone's crystal necklace that had been auctioned last night, which Kurt had wanted so badly.

"Y-you're _Teenagedream_123?_" Kurt asked.

The second Blaine nodded, Kurt leaped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Oh my god Blaine! This is the best present ever!" Kurt repeated for the seventh time as he held Blaine tightly. None of the two boys noticing the time. Or the fact that Max was staring at them, annoyed.

**A/N: Don't know how I feel about this chapter! It felt ****_so_**** weird writing kind Max, but it will soon change, don't you worry ;)**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say except for that your reviews are my life! ok? ok. Get yourselves ready for a surprising chapter. Also, this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Chapter 9**

Blaine had spent that morning at Kurt's house. Max was at work so Blaine and Kurt took the time to have a movie marathon. It was a lazy christmas morning, but both boys found it perfect. They were laying on the opposite sides on the couch, Kurt's legs sitting on Blaine's, a blanket draped over them.

Blaine clenched his stomach as he felt it roar and Kurt let out a soft chuckle. God, his laugh was irresistible to Blaine. It was his second favourite thing about Kurt, after his eyes of course. Blaine would probably never have any issues making a list about the things he loved about Kurt, and he would have no trouble filling up a few pages.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked as he turned his head around to look at Blaine. Blaine nodded in response.

"I have some pizza dough laying in the fridge. We could make pizza's if you wish?" Kurt added.

"Oh gosh.. I can't remember the last time I had pizza…"

"You haven't had pizza since you returned to new York?!" Kurt asked in shock.

"People keep asking me to go on a dinner together, I never had the chance"

"Pizza it is then!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and went to the kitchen, Blaine following shortly behind.

Kurt spent a few minutes getting out various bowls of any pizza toppings you could imagine. Olives, pepperoni, anchovies (None of them would be having many of those), cheese, different causes and many more toppings.

Blaine watched as Kurt took out a ball of dough and some more flour so he could work on it. He watched as Kurt started kneading the dough, gradually adding more flour from his flower bowl. Blaine had missed watching Kurt cook.

Blaine didn't mean for it to happen, it is not his fault that it did. Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

"What are you-"

Kurt couldn't finished the sentence before he spun Kurt around and leaned him against the counter. Smiling at him softly.

Kurt had understood what was happening by now. Blaine had licked his lips and puckered them as he, ever so slowly, leaned closer to Kurt, with his eyes closed.

Kurt took his hands to his back and he felt the flour bowl under his hands. He lifted his hands up right before Blaine leaned in close enough, ready to kiss, Kurt flicked his fingers and flowers shooter onto Blaine's face.

Blaine blinked away the flour as he stretched his hands behind Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine's gentle reaction. Kurt gasped as he felt something cold drip down the back of his neck and his back, he looked down to see Blaine grinning, holding the pizza sauce bowl.

"Blaine Anderson.. You are _so_ on!" Kurt shrieked. He grabbed the bowl of cheese and grabbed a handful, chucking it onto Blaine, some of it tangling into Blaine's half-gelled hair.

Blaine moved away from Kurt and grabbed the pizza dressing, aiming it, and squeezing half the contents over Kurt.

"MY HAIR!" Kurt shouted. They were now circling the middle island of the kitchen, keeping eye contact. Both with weapons in their hands.

"Do you know how long it takes to do my hair; Anderson?" Kurt asked calmly, an devilish grin spread on his face. "I don't think you do.." With that, Kurt threw the bowl of olives, most of them hitting Blaine's face.

They were now chasing each other around the kitchen, stopping when Blaine had both hands pinned against the wall, on either side of Kurt, cornering him. But blaine did not have a weapon, moving to get one would make Kurt run away.

Blaine thought, and then he remembered the one thing that was Kurt's weakness. Blaine reached his hands towards Kurt's waist and Kurt slipped his hand away.

"Don't. You. DARE." Kurt snapped.

Blaine smirked as he placed his hands on Kurt's waist and started tickling him until Kurt fell to the ground. Blaine laughed to himself, but Kurt was quick to grab Blaine's shirt and pull him down. Blaine grabbed the counter cloth and accidentally pulled it down. Dragging all the rest of the bowl down with him, the rest of the flour, sauce, cheese, ham, pepperoni, anchovies and oregano falling right on top of both.

They both started laughing as they helped each other get up, that was when Max walked in to see the two boys covered in.. everything. Kurt holding what was left of the sticky pizza dough.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Max asked as he walked to them.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other and grinned before taking slow steps towards Max, until they were standing in front of him.

"What are you two..-" Max was interrupted as Kurt stood up onto his toes and dropped the dough right on Max's head, the dough slowly drooping down to the ground.

The three boys had cleaned of the kitchen and the rest of themselves when they had finished another round of the food war. Kurt was in the bathroom, drying his hair whilst Blaine was gelling his.

"You usually don't gel your hair in the afternoon. Special occasion?" Kurt teased as he blow dried his hair.

Blaine hesitated "Actually.. yes. I am going on a date"

Kurt eyes looked at Blaine and he furrowed his eyebrows before placing a smile on his face "Oh.. with whom?"

Blaine cleared his throat "S-Sebastian.."

Kurt dropped the hairdryer into the sink when Blaine spoke and a small piece of plastic broke of, the cord was pulled out of the outlet.

"Shit" Kurt muttered. "Sebastian huh?"

"yeah" Blaine mumbled, smiling a little. After all, Blaine _did_ like talking to Sebastian.

"Sebastian Smythe. The tall, handsome man.. Who tried to steal you away from me and seduce you in the middle of a gay bar?" Kurt asked ironically.

Blaine sensed a hint of jealousy in Kurt's voice, and it felt great.

"No, Sebastian Smythe, who decided to help me propose to you" Blaine answered.

"I don't think you should go out with him, I don't think you're ready" Kurt said strongly.

Blaine scoffed, he didn't believe what he had heard, so he had just snapped "Why the hell not Kurt?" blaine started walking against Kurt.

"I don't think you're ready" Kurt repeated and he felt his back hit the wall as Blaine was standing infront of him.

"Kurt, you let _me _go! I can't wait for you to decide between me and Max Kurt!" Blaine shrieked. Kurt backed away, his face red.

"FINE! You can go to your stupid fucking date and kiss your moron partner all night long, Blaine! Have fun!" Kurt shrieked as he slammed his comb down onto the sink.

"I will Kurt. I'll go kiss my partner all night, and maybe we will have some real adult sex later on! Does that sound good Kurt? Should I tell you more about my sex life to help you choose between the two guys you got going after you. Bot of whom you are playing like dolls?!" Blaine was now shouting as he stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

"FINE! Come back and say sorry after you have had your sex-session!" Kurt screamed as he groaned and threw his comb at the now closed door.

"Sorry I'm late" Blaine mumbled as he walked into the restaurant and to the table where Sebastian was sitting.

"No problem, babe" Sebastian said as he gestured for Blaine to sit down opposite of him.

"Nuh uh, babe does not work for me" Blaine sat down.

"Fine.. Sugar" Sebastian smirked.

"_Blaine"_

"Fine, Blaine… I guess Kurt wouldn't be to happy with the names" Sebastian nodded at the waiter that brought them a bottle of wine and took a sip from his glass.

"Kurt wouldn't care about my love life, his boyfriend would forbid it"

Sebastian almost spat out the wine he was drinking "Excuse me? His boyfriend?"

"Why are you surprised? You always tried to break us up anyways, Sebastian" Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, do you know the secret of trying to break up a couple..? It is to try and break up the unbreakable couple! Thats whats makes it a challenge!" Sebastian answers at he leans forward.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt is not over you Blaine, Kurt physically broke when you disappeared I just hoped no one would ever mentally fight him, I don't think he would handle that much"

"Broke?" Blaine's voice cracked.

"Yeah. After the funeral, his grades dropped and he got kicked out of NYADA. He didn't audition anymore, he spent most of his days inside, in the dark, alone. One day whilst Rachel was gone, Kurt must have looked at some of your pictures and he just.. snapped. Rachel didn't even say anything before he started breaking. At one point, Rachel told him he was being rude. That ONE little word was enough for him to get worse, he kicked Rachel out, he didn't eat. At one point he ended up in the hospital because of his diet"

"Y-you're saying that only a little fight could make him snap again? H-hos-hospital you said?" Blaine froze as he waited for an answer. "How do you know this?"

"I saw his misery at the funeral, and even though we never were friends, he just seemed like a walking corpse, so I called Rachel a few weeks later" Sebastian raised and eyebrow "And I think it wouldn't take much for him to snap again. He was left so very fragile"

"S-so let's say he had an argument, perhaps, oh, I don't know. Jealousy? Could that make him-make him snap?" Blaine voice cracked even more as he struggled to get the words out. A fight over jealousy just like the one they had before he came here and he stormed out.

The waiter came over "Would you two like to order?" He asked.

"Yes, i think we'll have-"

Sebastian was interrupted when Blaine pushed his chair back and stood up "I have to go" Blaine mumbled as he grabbed his jacket from behing his chair and put it on.

"Like, right _now?"_ Sebastian asked, confused.

Blaine nodded "It has been pleasure" He said out of politeness as he rushed out.

He ran to the street and tried to stop a cab out of the other 20 people waiting for one so he gave up. It was a long shot, and he didn't know why he was doing it. But what he did know was that he was not going to be the cause of Kurt ending up in the hospital.. again.

Blaine ran, ran faster than he had that one morning a few days ago, he ran until he was in front of the familiar apartment complex and he rushed inside, running up the stairs until he reached the familiar door.

Blaine knocked on the door more times than necessary, but he knew that Max had gone out tonight and that Kurt was alone, oh god, Kurt was _alone_.

When Kurt opened the door he didn't seem like he had 'snapped', he looked confused but not.. like a corpse.

"Well, your date ended early-" Kurt muttered.

Blaine launched himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his neck.

"God Kurt, I am so sorry" He choked out in-between sobs "It's my fault.. when you snapped and that I pissed you off _again_ today"

Kurt suddenly realised what Blaine was talking about "Hey, I won't snap.. You know why?"

Blaine sniffled in response.

"Because I _have_ you now" Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't seem to take in what Kurt said.

"I am so sorry, Kurt!" He sobbed again, burying his face into Kurt' neck again and that's all it took for Kurt, when he saw Blaine that way.

"I'm sorry too, Blaine…" He muttered as he began crying too.

**A/N: Holy, Kind Max? Fighting Klaine? Seblaine date? What kind of horrific chapter is this? I thought I wrote it well but the plot, my oh my.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Honestly don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Hopefully some of you dp :D Let me know, please! Also, we are at chapter 10! Woho!**

**Chapter 10**

It was New Years Eve and Blaine was not proud of sobbing into Kurt's shoulder last night so he had left the next morning after he had fallen asleep on the couch in Kurt's apartment. So it was best not to mention it to anyone.

"Fellas, this is Blaine Anderson, a pal of mine" Blaine was brought back to reality from Max's voice introducing Blaine to some of his friends.. as his friend.

Blaine shook the 3 mens hands as Max introduced them to Blaine "Blaine, this is Kevin, Shawn and Todd"

"Pleasure to meet you" Blaine said as he looked over his shoulders to see Kurt walking into the party, only to head away from the party only a few minutes later.

"Excuse me" Blaine mumbled as he pushed through the crowd, searching for Kurt.

A few minutes later, he found Kurt in the buildings staircase, his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead leaning on his knees.

"Hey you, you're gonna miss the party" Blaine closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Blaine "I was never really a big fan of these huge parties" Kurt muttered and sighed as he gestured for Blaine to sit down next to him and that's what Blaine did.

They sat quietly before the door flew open and Rachel stumbled in, stopping abruptly when she saw the two boys, which were staring at her.

"Rachel..? I-i thought you were still in Ohio visiting your dads and Burt and Carole?" Kurt asked as he looked at her.

"Too many pictures of Finn, to much family, not enough alcohol" Rachel mumbled as she leaned against the wall.

"At least we have something to look forward to today!" Kurt smiled, trying to cheer the two people up.

"Which is..?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"The midnight kiss! This will be my first midnight kiss in _years_ and for some reason.. it is just something I have looked forward to" Kurt smiled.

Blaine glanced at his watch "Well, you have two hours to go"

"Is Jesse here?" Kurt looked up at Rachel.

"No , he stayed with Finn.. I just had to get away for a while" Rachel answered.

"I better go talk to some people" Kurt stood up.

"Maybe we'll do a duet later" Blaine teased but the glimt of hope in Kurt's face showed that he had taken it quite literally. Kurt walked out leaving the two of them alone.

Out of nowhere Rachel started laughing, her laugh wasn't mocking or hysterical, it was.. loving. Blaine looked up at her in confusion

"He still has that look" Rachel chuckled.

"Look?"

"The same look he had when he came to my house that one December night only to squee about the fact that he had sung baby, it's cold outside with Blaine Anderson. The same look he had the valentines day when he was ridiculously hopeful that you were going to serenade _him_".

Blaine chuckled at the last part before waiting for Rachel to continue.

"The same look he had after regionals when he came running to New Directions, practically screaming that he had been kissed by Blaine and that he now had his first boyfriend… and the same look he had when you got down on one knee and asked him to become your husband.."

Blaine let out a quiet sob, unaware that he was crying.

"I can't believe I lost him.." Blaine whispered.

Rachel went to the door, opening it "Oh Blaine.. silly, silly Blaine.. You still have him, Kurt is still just as madly in love as he was that first day he met you.. He just needs to be reminded of it" With that,Rachel walked out.

Blaine punched his fist into the wall in fury before opening the door, the sight in front of him was unexpected.

He saw many crowds, one, one the corner, was off ladies that seemed to be the stripper drunks. He had learnt al the different drunk personalities from Finn, at the time it sounded stupid, but it turned out to be very true.

The girls in the corner, were shedding clothes whilst the group beside them were hysterically crying, some hitting their boyfriends.

In the very last group there were the "I am still not drunk enough, and I will never be" group. Everyone had some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hand, two were taking body shots of two other people. Amongst the crowd was.. Max, who was shamelessly flirting with another guy.. just great.

Blaine looked out the huge window, overlooking times square and saw the ball waiting to be dropped, the clock showed _11:57_. Shit. Blaine had to find Kurt, and he had to find him fast. He didn't like the fact that Kurt was kissing Max but he knew that Kurt had been serious about his midnight kiss and Blaine only wanted Kurt to be happy.

Blaine ran through the crowd only to find Kurt in the middle of the room, patiently waiting.

"Let me guess, drunk of his ass, does probably not remember that I exist and is flirting with some random guy?" Kurt muttered.

Blaine nodded weakly "He'll come around"

Kurt chuckled ironically as he stood in front of Blaine.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

"He's not coming.. so much for my midnight kiss.." Kurt mumbled and it broke Blaine to know that Max had done this to him.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

Max was still giggling with the tall blond boy he was talking to and Kurt sighed as he seemed to concentrate on the ball drop behind Blaine.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_"__HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Kurt watched as the tall blond boy kissed Max's cheek. "Happy New Year…" Kurt mumbled.

The next few things happened so fast. Suddenly, without thinking, Blain cupped Kurt's cheek as he leaned in and kissed Kurt. It was empty, it was only them in the room. The passion and love in the kiss was enough to last Blaine a lifetime and in that moment nothing else mattered. The kiss was short, but the love in Kurt's eyes outgrew the shock as they pulled apart.

The next events happened just as fast, he remembered looking at Kurt before he felt a soaring pain on his right eye. He closed his eyes for a second hearing the sounds around him.

_GASP!_

_"__What the hell are you doing?!"_

_"__That man whore was about to hump you right in the middle of the dance floor!"_

_"__You're drunk! You can come back to the apartment when you're sober!"_

He recognised the voices as Kurt and Max's and then it all pieced together, Max had punched him for kissing Kurt. Then Blaine blacked out.

Blaine opened his eyes to recognise himself sitting on Kurt's bed and something wet on his face. Once the blurred vision faded, Blaine could see Kurt dapping a cloth on Blaine's eye.

"You're awake.." Kurt smiled at him sweetly.

"Hmm.. Hurts.." Blaine mumbled.

"I know.. just lay down and go back to sleep" Kurt said as he helped Blaine lay down.

Blaine shivered, he didn't know why, maybe it was just an act but he was surprised when he felt Kurt's warmth.

Kurt just wanted to help Blaine after probably ruining New Years Eve for him, so he played down next to Blaine and spooned him before dozing of.

Blaine woke up to loud whispers, he cracked one eye open to peek at Max and Kurt, fighting.

"How the hell should I feel about the fact that I found you in bed with BLAINE?!"

"You spent the half of last night flirting with another guy. You were drunk of your ass and you had promised ME the new years kiss!" Kurt hissed.

"P-lease, he kissed you!"

"And then you punched him, come back when you have calmed back and become normal again. We need to calm down before we get back to this!" Kurt tried his best not to scream and keep whispering.

"Kurt Hummel, are you breaking up with me?!" Max sounded shocked, not sad exactly.

"No, I am not. I am just saying that you are over reacting and that you need to reconsider how you act" Kurt spat back.

A fight has never made Blaine Anderson happier.

**Reviews? Maybe? No? Okay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: FINALLY some Hudson/Hummel family interactions and OMG Blaine is the best wedding planner ever, even with the surprise, and the talk.. argHHH! I am not spoiling anything more, let chapter 11… BEGIN!**

**This is a super long chapter but I have NOOO idea for what to do nextt ;(((**

**Chapter 11**

Blaine was slowly waking up, he was sweating and very warm. He was also in pain. Had he fallen asleep in the stack of stuffed animals after having an intense play-date with Finn?

Blaine slowly cracked an eye open and came face to face with Kurt. Blaine immediately smiled, he couldn't help it. Whenever they woke up, Blaine would stare at Kurt. That was when he looked the most beautiful. The early New York sun, shining on Kurt's face. He calm expression he had on his face. He was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

"Gd Mrning'" Kurt mumbled as he stumbled into the living room and stopped abruptly when he saw two suitcases by the door and Blaine running around putting things into another backpack.

"Get dressed, were leaving soon" Blaine smiled up at him from beside the couch.

"Leaving?" Kurt asked.

"We're going to Ohio"

"why?" Kurt asked.

"Because this relationship used to be built on spontaneousness" Blaine answered.

"Well, also happiness, love, music and sex" Kurt chuckled lowly to himself.

Blaine's head shot up "you remember our jokes.." Blaine mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Of course I did.. I could never forget" Kurt mumbled inaudibly to himself.

Kurt was weak when it came to Ohio. He loved that place and Blaine's surprise sure came well. He had not called Max since last night and he had woken up to dozens of missed calls from him but Kurt was to annoyed to bother to answer. Max was acting childish and Kurt honestly just wanted to spend a day with Blaine. Deep inside he still loved him, even though he wasn't supposed to.

The first half of the plane ride was Blaine showing Kurt some colour and fabric samples for the wedding. Halfway through the plane, Kurt had fallen asleep, leaning on Blaine's side, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

Blaine and Kurt were standing in front of the Hudson/Hummel, Blaine waited behind Kurt, deciding to let him go in first.

Kurt hesitantly walked to the door and knocked a few times before the door flew open and a poker faced Burt stood in front of Kurt before his face fell and he threw himself around Kurt, screeching.

"Oh god! Kurt, Kiddo! You're here!" Burt chuckled as he hugged Kurt tightly

Suddenly, once Burt had let go of Kurt.. _finally_. Carole came out of the kitchen, holding a plate and looking a at Burt.

"Burt, I told you that dinner is going to soon be served and you do not have time to go the supermarket" Carole walked towards Burt before she could see the door and who was standing outside.

She gasped loudly, dropping the plate which shattered by her feet as she ran over and hugged the air out of Kurt, squealing.

After a few minutes of smiling and grinning from all three of them, Carole returned to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you came with Max, where is he?" Burt asked.

It was in that moment when Burt's face turned into a very surprised expression that it hit Kurt: He had never told his parents that Blaine had come back.

"Kurt, please join us for dinner" Carole mumbled as he came out with two glasses of water, dropping those two as well when she spotted Blaine.

She started giggling nervously before walking over to Blaine and pulling him into a hug "Welcome back home, sweetie" She whispered to Blaine and that was what it took for Blaine to sob.

Blaine's parents were always insecure about his sexuality but when he had told them about the fact that he had gotten a boyfriend (which had been _months _ after he had gotten together with Kurt) they had kicked him out. Kurt's house became his home after his parents kicked him out. Burt and Carole were more than happy to take Blaine in, this beca his new home.

Hudson/Hummel dinner is never embarrassing, it's the most fun Blaine and Kurt have had in months.

Blaine had insisted that Kurt joined him for a special surprise he had planned for him and Blaine was not taking 'No' for an answer.

So there they were, driving along a road which was very familiar to Kurt but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, head leaning on the window.

"That kinda ruins the point of a surprise, don't you think?" Blaine chuckled. "When were you last in Lima? I mean, obviously since probably your birthday and christmas" Blaine added.

"Max didn't really like the glee club and they didn't really like him. My dad was never impressed, he never got over your disappearance and Max was the only guy my dad had insisted that had called him 'sir'. So we didn't go. For how long does not matter" Kurt mumbled the last part.

"Oh, well that kinda suck-"

"Two years" Kurt spoke up, interrupting Blaine as Blaine flipped his head around.

"TWO YEARS? kurt, you wouldn't survive two months without Lima… How could you let Max make that decision?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know" Kurt whispered, hoping that Blaine hadn't heard it.

He had.

Kurt had gotten a blindfold and had been lead several steps to an area, including down a few steps.

"Ok.. open" Blaine said before he ran away.

Kurt took of the blindfold and realised that he was on a stage but not any stage.. the auditorium stage at McKinley High. Out of nowhere, memories echoed throughout the room, from some speaker.

_We will be doing.. West Side Story!_

_You take my breath away_

_I present the 2012 Mckinley high graduates!_

Then an all too familiar melody echoed through the room.. Don't stop believing.

Rachel came out from behind the curtain, followed by Santana whilst they sang the first parts of the song.

Behind them, followed Quinn and Puck joining in. By the end chorus, the whole glee club was standing around him in a circle singing, including Blaine.

Kurt fought back the tears as long as he could before the started slowly rolling down his cheek as the song ended.

He had not seen these people in two years, except for Rachel of course. As the song ended, they all started cheering and Kurt turned to Blaine, sending him a _that-was-so-sweet-of-you-i-can't-believe-you-did-that _smile.

"I heard that somebody is getting married" A voice shouted from behind Kurt and Kurt turned around and gasped silently.

"Mr. Shue!" He screamed as he ran towards him and gave him a hug, the others shortly followed into a group hug.

"You guys all look amazing" Kurt smiled "You have changed so much"

He looked around the room, taking in the changes he was seeing his first stop landed on Quinn, holding a 7-ish year old child.

"Y-you, He? What?" Kurt tried to ask but didn't know how.

"Shelby gave us shared guardianship of Beth" Quinn explained as she passed Beth to Puck as she went forward and gave Kurt a hug.

"Puck, I see that you discarded the mohawk. Tina, I see that the ombre hair is gone" Kurt made observations as he turned around and looked at his oldest friends.

"These were things you would have been well aware of if you got back together with hobbit instead of Max-whatshisname" Santana snapped at him and looked at Blaine then Kurt.

Kurt growled "Yeah, I probably wouldn't have noticed the pounds you gained in your photos"

"I was pregnant, smart ass" Santana spoke back. Kurt was surprised, he wanted nothing ore than to congratulate Brittany and Santana, but after the long flaght. He had no control of his words anymore.

"I see that you probably killed that poor baby because of your stubbornness!" Kurt mumbled lowly enough for it to be barely audible to anyone but Santana.

People started whispering and staring at Kurt wide eyed "I had a miscarriage you moron. I see that your husbands or whatever, stupidness has rubbed of onto you. You are becoming just as pleasant as he is" Santana gave Kurt a death glare.

"Santana, I-"

"Don't! I know you didn't mean it Lady Hummel. You just miss us and have rage because of what we did to Max. Right now, I don't want you to say sorry. I want you to hug it out" Santana reached her hands out and waited for Kurt to hug her as they both giggled.

Wait, what did they do to Max? That was for Blaine to find out, which he would do later.. for his surprise number two. If the rest of the day went as well as it already did

"Where are we going? Why couldn't we have stayed at McKinley?" Kurt asked as he sat in the passenger seat. Looking out the window, he recognised the place. Barely, but it still seemed oddly familiar but as if he hadn't seen it in a while.

"This day has already had two surprises, the third one is the one I have looked most forward too. Even though this surprise is for you, I need this last thing especially with my black eye" Blaine tested and they both started giggling.

"Hey! You kissed _me!" _Kurt objected.

"…and I don't regret any of it.." Blaine mumbled back making Kurt blush.

It wasn't until they passed Westerville that Kurt was almost _certain_ that he knew where they were going..

_The safe spot_

After Karofsky's bullying got to it's worst, it was not safe to talk about it at Blaine's house. Blaine's parents weren't too supporting of his sexuality so they would often watch over him and Kurt to make sure that nothing 'bad' happened.

Kurt's place was definitely not an option because if his parents found out. He would have to kill himself before Dave did.

So one day, Blaine talked Kurt into skipping classes. They hadn't talked in days, probably a week or two.

Kurt had been reluctant about the car ride once they looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Until he drove up a hill, that is.

Blaine parked the car in the middle of the forrest and took Kurt's hand. It took 20 minutes of walking until they reached a cliff edge and Blaine walked to the edge, waiting for Kurt.

"Look, Blaine. The bullying is bad but I don't think killing myself is going to fix anything" Kurt took a step back and Blaine turned around and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I get that you want to help me but I am seriously not going to jump of a cliff with you.." Kurt pointed to where Blaine was standing. Blaine looked in front of him and then cracked up.

"Oh god, I see what this looks like.. I swear, I am not trying to get you to kill yourself, Kurt. There are no guns or anything in this bag" Blaine held up the backpack he had with him and took out a picnic rug and put it a few feet from the edge.

Kurt hesitantly sat down next to Blaine. It as the spot where they had made out, talked about their deepest thoughts and secrets. it was their favourite place in the whole wide world.

(Present)

Blaine pulled up to the same parking spot in the forrest, which had been marked off after the many visits.

"You really, _really,_ thought of everything. I hate you more than anything right now" Kurt mumbled as he and Blaine walked towards the cliff edge holing the same blanket they had the first night.

They sat down on the edge, Blaine took out two champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne that he poured into them.

Blaine stood up and went to his backpack and took out a medium sized boombox, placing it on the ground next to the blanket, turning it on.

He was about to sit down when Kurt spoke up.

"I love this song" Kurt groaned as he buried his face in his hands and then looked up at Blaine, who was holding his arm out.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him in a quite surprising shock.

"It's not like I asked you to have sex with me in the back of a truck. It's just a dance" Blaine blunted out after studying Kurt's expression.

Kurt stood up, luckily the song was up-beat and the dancing mostly consisted of them swaying around, not even touching each other. Giggling ever so often. Even this was pleasant, just grooving over the dull Ohio lights. It wasn't intimate, but Kurt didn't need it to be. He wasn't in love with Blaine, it didn't matter. Oh, cut the crap Kurt. You are head over heels with Blaine.

His stupid curly hair, his stupid smile, his stupid hazel eyes, his stupid voice, his stupid laugh, his stupid charm and his stupidest heart. That is, if stupid meant absolutely friction fantastic. Why did Blaine have to be so perfect. It was a joke how perfect it was, Kurt actually laughed to himself.

Blaine had the same thoughts. Kurt had been bullied for his high pitched voice, which rose when he laughed especially, but to Blaine it was one of his best features.

They both turned to the radio when the song ended, only to hear the melodic version of 'Come What May' start playing.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, placing the other hand on Kurt's hip. It took a few seconds until Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and time stopped.

The city sounds stopped, the wind cleared and everything around them blurred. It was only them, and their song.

Blaine started humming , halfway through the song, that was when Kurt put his head on the shorter boys shoulder. He felt the tears drip and soak into the places where they hit Blaine's shirt. Kurt shivered as he cried and when the song ended Blaine looked at him, Kurt was quick to wipe away his tears, hide that he was crying.

"Oh god, you're freezing. Hold on" Blaine ran to the car and ran back. Looking at Kurt's back as he sat and watched the city.

He put the jacket over Kurt's shoulder and sat down next to him.

Kurt looked at the jacket draped over his shoulders, only to notice that it was Blaine's warbler blazer, Kurt gasped silently and Blaine looked at him.

"Yeah, I grabbed it. I wanted it in New York. As a memory of some of the best times of a life. I mean, At dalton, I won my first sectionals, almost won my first regionals. Got my best friend…" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before continuing "Got my first kiss, my first boyfriend…"

Kurt let out a shuddering breath he didn't know he was holding, followed by a sob.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Blaine asked softly.

"You made this day so perfect! I can't stand it! because YOU are perfect Blaine and all of you is just horribly perfect. I am just.." Kurt was full-on crying.

"What?"

"I am marrying Max and maybe I would have been marrying you if you hadn't left in the first place. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me all alone!? DO YOU HATE ME?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHT I SPENT AWAKE? HOW MANY SHRINKS I WENT TO?! I NEEDED YOU! YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him close, letting Kurt sob against his chest.

"Kurt.. I am so sorry. I never thought of it that way.. I am so sorry.."

"I am just too.. I am.." Kurt struggled to speak.

"what?"

"Blaine.. Don't make me say it out loud.." Kurt mumbled in between sniffles.

"Say what?" Blaine asked, confused. he raised his eyebrow.

"THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Kurt screamed as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Your eyes, your smile, your dorky personality. ALL OF IT! I am head over heels, C-R-A-Z-Y about you Blaine Anderson…" Kurt was babbling, but none of them could care less.

Most kisses, had been started by Blaine. Kurt took one hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek, placing the other behind his neck before crashing their lips, kissing like their life depended on it. Sitting closer to each other, kissing until they were out of breath, and then stopping for air, leaning their foreheads together before kissing again, and again.

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. I haven't been posting because I have had NO time. And this chapter IS short because next chapter is the wedding.. It is also the last chapter.. And then the epilogue. I hope you guys still enjoy this ;D Next chapter might be the longest yet!**

**Chapter 12**

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned, the night was very uncomfortable. Kurt looked over to his side to notice Blaine holding his arm around Kurt's waist.

Shit, Kurt had really gotten into it now, hadn't he.. He had confessed his love for Blaine and was getting married in a month. He had really played it 'safe'.

Kurt had managed to get dressed and sneak away from Blaine where he was laying on the picnic blanket. He also managed to walk out of the forrest and find a cab to take back home where he came face to face with Burt when he walked in.

Kurt broke into a fit of sobs into Burt's arms and crying, explaining everything to the slightest detail. EVERYTHING.

"Blaine walked into the house a couple minutes later with a big grin on his face.

"We're leaving" Kurt said as he placed the bags into Blaine's hands

"Leaving? Where?" Blaine asked.

"Home."

"Wh- What? But were here?"

"Home in _New York" _Kurt hissed.

"B-but we just got here?" Blaine complained.

"Blaine, _now, I WANNA LEAVE" _ Kurt almost screamed, startling the whole house and storming outside, Blaine followed after and they got into the car.

The first half hour was silent until Kurt spoke up.

"I can't do this anymore" He whispered

"Oh, I can pull over and you can go out and get some fresh air"

"Not the car ride.. This, us!" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"B-but you said you loved me last night.. what more is there to discuss?" Blaine let out a dry, bitter laugh.

"I was drunk" Kurt lied.

"You had a little champagne-"

"I drank at the family dinner and on the plane too.. I'm a bad drinker" Kurt lied.. _again_.

"Kurt, please don't-"

"Look Blaine, I have been playing you all this time! You hurt me when you left and I wanted to hurt you just as bad.. but it's OVER now! Ok, we're done!" Kurt lied.. He was really hurting Blaine.. and himself.

The rest of the car and plane ride was silent, no words or even sounds.

They walked out of the car in front of the apartment.. which was surrounded by police cars.

"What is going-" Blaine couldn't finish the sentence before he was tackled by a policeman and pushed onto a car, his hands held behind his back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kurt screamed and saw Max coming towards him.

"The photo you gave us of the kidnapper matches this man" The police officer shouted.

"_Kidnapped?" _Blaine did not kidnap me? Max what were you thinking?" Kurt hissed.

"You just left with this guy who loves you with no message! How was I supposed to know?" Max shouted back.

"STOP THIS! I LOVE YOU! I am marrying you! Not Blaine. I am with you. I did not break up with you or go back to Blaine when he came here. i stayed with you. The weddings ina month and then you are going to be MY HUSBAND! Start acting like it! Stop taking me as a unreliable slut, cause I am not! I will be your husband.."

Max stormed inside with a huff and the police let go off Blaine. Kurt watched as Blaine walked to him.

"Kurt, I didn't want to have to do this.. Max doesn't care about you, he wants your money and fame! He doesn't love you he is _using _you!" Blaine pleaded.

_Smack!_

Kurt's hand hit Blaine's face and the sound echoed.

"How _dare_ you?" Kurt hissed. "You're out. You are not the wedding planer anymore and you are NOT invited to the wedding anymore!" Kurt yelled and turned around.

"But-"

"But WHAT, Blaine?!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine didn't answer, he looked down and listened as Kurt stormed into the apartment.

"But I love you.." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember when i said this would be the last chapter? Well, not really the case. Many people seem to think that Kurt is a bad guy, he is not the bad guy here. SO I present to you.. The chapter of Max! So you can get all of the answers about Max that you might need! :D **

**Also, for the guest that left the comment in French.. :D Keep reading.**

******Chapter 12**

Max ran his hand through his hair "Bankrupt?" He repeated for the 4th time.

"Yes Mr. Allen. You are bankrupt" His lawyer said again.

"But how could this happen..?"

"I suppose the frequent shopping, many bar visits and the expensive dates with your boyfriend might be a part of it"

"No need to be cocky, I'm the one _paying _you" Max hissed.

"Not for long, find another option for money or we cut the card" The lawyer said as he finished the meeting.

"Wait.. You are bankrupt?" Tommy asked as they sat at the table.

"Yes, for the millionth time.. I need to think of something fast." Max answered his boyfriend.

They sat and thought for a good 15 minutes.

"You're hot.." Tommy said with a smile.

"How does that help?"

"You can get any guy you want!" Tommy tried to make Max understand.

Max watched him.

"All you have to do is find a clueless guy with a few bucks, get engaged, get divorced and split the 'shared' money" Tommy explained.

At first the idea seemed stupid to Max, but then it seemed smart. It was the easiest way. But bar visit after bar visit, no guy seemed 'right' until one night.

He was on a date with Tommy when a guy walked into the bar. A new guy. HE was pale and dress sort of girl like, Max almost laughed when the boy ordered. A Shirley temple, and his voice was so high pitched, it was like he was a girl-

"Look at that wannabe" Max laughed as he looked at Tommy's surprised expression. "Is he crying?" Max laughed again.

"You idiot. That's Kurt Hummel He has been on broadway, he goes to NYADA, his best friend is RACHEL BERRY and his father has run for congress in Lima. He is _sweating_ in Benjamin's." Tom slapped Max's arm.

Tom practically pushed him out of his chair and towards the boy.

The boy jerked as he saw Max.

"Hey. uhm.. I-Are you ok?" Max asked, he had to make a good first impression.

"Why do you even care?" The boy snapped back "You don't even know me"

Max stretched his arm out "I'm Max"

Kurt hesitantly took the hand and shook it "Kurt"

"Now we know each other"

Kurt sighed "You really wanna know? There is no going back once I start"

"Positive"

"My boyfriend is in the army, I haven't heard from him in a while" Kurt started.

_Soon to be ex-boyfriend _Max thought as he listened to Kurt for two hours about this so-called Blaine and his glee club and everything.

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.**

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

"Oh god, I love this song!" Max said as he stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand.

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

"Oh, no, I don't dance" Kurt laughed.

"Come on Kurt,, live a little" Max laughed as a flashback hit Kurt.

_Blaine and Kurt were laying in bed, cuddling, a week before Blaine would leave._

_"__Promise me something" Blaine said out of nowhere._

_"__Anything."_

_"__When I leave.. Don't be alone.. Don't wait for me. Live a little"_

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

"fine." Kurt grabbed Max's arm as he was led to the dance floor and did not see the wink Max got from Tommy.

**Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**

**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**

**And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

They danced, swayed, Kurt blushed when Max grinned into him, and the laughed.

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**(Making me love you)**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**(I let it all go)**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**(Like a tattoo, yeah)**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**(Yeah)**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**(Oh)**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**(Yeah)**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

**(Yeah)**

**Yeah, baby, give me one more night**

**Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)**

**Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)**

**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**(Oh, I said it a million times)**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

**(Yeah, baby give me one more night)**

Kurt laughed as he looked up and looked into the black eyes of Max, before he had time to say anything their lips were smashed together in a fierce, searing kiss. No spark like with Blaine, just pure lust.

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**

**And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**

Kurt was lured into Kurt's house with max later that night.

Max walked into his own apartment and saw Tommy.

"How did it go?" Tommy asked.

"He's totally mine"


	14. Our love is all we need

**A/N: Ready? Set? LAST CHAPTER, GO!**

**Chapter 13**

Kurt ran through the airport, in his bare feet, his shirt half opened, revealing half of his chest and holding a small box.

Replaying the days scenarios in his head.

**(That morning)**

"You ready bud?" Burt asked the young boy looking in the mirror.

Kurt sighed at his reflection "As ready as I can be"

"Marriage is a big think Kurt, if you are not ready-"

"Don't. Don't say stuff like that, i am doing this, _now" _ Kurt sighed agin.

"Do you love him?" Burt asked.

"_Dad" _Kurt groaned.

Burt mumbled a sorry.

"Blaine is out of my life dad.. Don't get me wrong, I love him, I probably always will. But.. I am marrying Max. He is my life now, he is also the one I love"

"You sure?" A female voice was heard behind the,

"Rach!" Kurt smiled as he ran and hugged her. "Oh god, you look gorgeous!"

Kurt held her at arms length and admired her baby pink dress.

"Blaine sends his love.." Rachel said, smiling.

"ugh, he should be here.. you think we can call him and get him here in like 15 minutes?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked down "Uhm, Kurt. I thought Blaine told you.. He re-joined the army, he is leaving today"

"_What? _Why did he do that, how could he-"

A loud ring echoed through the room, Kurt looked down at his phone. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"_May I speak to Kurt Hummel?"_

_"_This is him speaking but-"

"_Mr. Hummel, a few months back you auditioned for the role of Chris Bellman in a broadway original play 'LGBT: lost in New York'"_

Kurt sighed "Yes, I did, and I am sorry for wasting your time, but now is really not the time"

_"__Mr. Hummel, when you came to the addition you told me some impressive stuff about the play, would you care to repeat it?"_

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but I know I screwed up but I really can't-"

_"__It will just take a moment"_

Kurt sighed again "I auditioned for the role of Chris Bellman, a 20 year old male from a small town adapting in New York with his roommate. In the end it is not only his talent that gets him through but also his passion"

_"__Exactly, you were talented Mr. Hummel, choking on a song is not the end of the world, the part you did manage to sing you sang very well. And you had such a passion towards this play"_

" So…?"

_" __So, Mr. Hummel. Congratulations you got the part of Chris Bellman in the broadway production of "LGBT: lost in New York"_

_"_A-are you serious?" Kurt was on the verge of crying, but kept himself together.

"_Congratulations Mr. Hummel"_

"Thank you! so much!" Kurt hang up and looked at Rachel and his father.

".. I GOT A BROADWAY ROLE!" Kurt screeched as both Rachel and Burt start jumping and hugging each other.

"I have to go tell Max!" Kurt ran out of the room an towards the other side of the building, where Max was getting dressed, he was just about to rush inside when he heard voice. That was weird, Max was supposed to be alone. All the grooms (who were the only ones allowed inside) he had seen already sitting in the hall.

Kurt couldn't help it, he leaned his head onto the door to hear the conversation and gasped.

"How long do I have to be married before I can get the divorce?" Max asked.

"6 months" A voice said back.

"Tommy, fuck, you said a month" Max groaned.

"I didn't know back then!" Tommy hissed back.

"Great, I am marrying, a stupid, ignorant, talentless, fairy" Max asked.

Kurt was full on crying by now.

"Don't worry, babe, by the time the lawyer gets in there, you will have half of his fortune. We went over this, you were bankrupt, BROKE, you needed a sensitive fairy like this to help with your finance, this one just happened to be the once that night at the bar. And it Brian or whatever his name is, he is yours. You are just not his" They both chuckled and Kurt heard kissing sounds.

He stood up and walked to his room, it was almost time.. He knew what he had to do..

The music began and Kurt's heart raced. He had to do this right, and he had to be fast.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened the doors, he looked as everyone stood up to look at him and he brushed of his confused dad when he went to walk him down the aisle.

Kurt walked fast down the aisle and up to Max.

"You are not supposed to walk that fast" Max whispered and smirked.

_Smack!_

The whole room gasped when Kurt's palm hit Max's cheek.

"Way to go Lady Hummel!" Santana shouted as she clapped.

"WHAT THE HELL KURT?!" Max shouted

"You mean, rude, heart breaking, Kurt-bashing asshole. I WILL NOT MARRY YOU! You will never ever have my property, my money or my heart, because it does not belong to you! It belongs to Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt yelled.

"Knew it" He heard from a voice, that sounded like Puck's.

"I heard everything, everything you said with _Tommy _, your _boyfriend_. Honestly, I don't give a shit, because I don't LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I'm sorry you will go bankrupt but I will NOT be your bank account.." Kurt turned towards the audience, most of them with their mouths hanging open.

"I'm sorry to all of you that came, but there will not be a wedding today.." Kurt ran back down the aisle and just as he left,he didn't see Burt walk up and place a hard punch right to Max's jaw.

Kurt looked for Rachel who had left just a few seconds before Kurt had, he found her in the lobby she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked her as he sat down next to her.

"The whole 'cancelled wedding' made me think of Finn, I'm sorry, this is supposed to be your day.. go, do your thing" Rachel sniffed.

"I need your help.. Where is Blaine?"

Rachel looked at him wide eyed

"Blaine? Kurt, Blaine is gone, he didn't tell you?"

"T- tell me what?"

"He re-joined the army. he couldn't bear staying. He is at the airport going on a flight to Ohio to say goodbye to his parents.."

"Wh-Whe.. When is his plane?" Kurt had started crying already.

Kurt ran out of the cab and into the airport, he had about 10 minutes before boarding and he had a huge airport to go through. It was his only chance.

"I-I need to get to the gates" Kurt said to the lady at some desk.

"Do you have a ticket?"

"No- I.. I'm.. I need to buy one" Kurt pleaded.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere!" Kurt pleaded again as he gave her his passport and got it back together with a ticket until he came to security. He put his shoes through the machine with his jacket and watched it go through and looked at it horrified when the watcher stopped him.

"Sir we need to take a look at your shoes" The look took too long.

_Calling all passengers to gate B38, boarding will be starting now_

Kurt looked at the man and started running "Just keep the shoes" He shouted, probably for no reason.

He then ran, ran as fast as he could he didn't even blink when his shirt got stuck into something and about half the buttons were ripped off.

Kurt ran through the airport, in his bare feet, his shirt half opened, revealing half of his chest and holding a small box.

He ran to the gate and looked at the line, and breathed out when he saw the short guy with the dark curls.

"BLAINE!" He screamed, his tears falling.

Blaine spun around "Kurt?" He asked "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"No, i'm not okay. You were right. About Max, about us, about everything. I love you ok? I love you and I want to be with you and I want to grow old with you. I wasn't drunk that night on the mountain I meant every word…"

"Kurt, I-"

"No, let me finish. Max was an asshole, I was so lonely and miserable because I missed you.. Max was me trying to move on, a desperate try that failed. I never got over you and honestly I don't want you. Life is difficult but It is so easy when I am with you. I am on Cloud 9 when I am with you. I want to be with you forever. I have wanted to be with you forever ever since you interrupted the decorating of Pavarotti's casket-"

Blaine had tears in his eyes but giggled still.

"And you our now doing the same 'laughing while crying' thing you sometimes do which people hate but I find so adorable because I love you. Ever since you first smiled at me, I knew I had to have you forever. I should had held you back and screamed and that is what I will do now if you take _one more step _towards that gate…"

Kurt was between sobbing and screaming as he finished.

Blaine took a step forward and hugged Kurt "I love you too.." Kurt heard.

"Wh-" Kurt lifted his head up to see if he heard it right but when he did, Blaine's lips caught his own in a slow, tender, passionate kiss. Their lips gliding together perfectly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, this is fast, but I don't want to risk anything, we have done this twice before.. Third times a charm… I want you to marry me" Blaine smiled.

Kurt held up his hand that held a black box "One step ahead of you"

Blaine slowly opened the box and took out the ring. It was Kurt's old engagement ring and slowly slid it on Kurt's finger. He grinned as tears rolled down his eyes and he kissed Kurt once again, this time none of them felt guilt or uncertainty, just pure love.

**A/N: That's all folks! We are officially done. Just the epilogue left, and it might be in two parts or just very long! I love each and every one of you3**


	15. To make it through

**Here it is guys!**

**I admit, My posting is horrible.. I haven't posted in 6 months. But It's my personal life, it's been crazy as ever but here is the epilogue… I would like to thank my very active reviewers:**

**Asmousse10**

**MRSDARRENCRISS589**

**unshakespearean**

**and **

**dapperbowties**

**To you guys who stuck with my horrible writing and asked questions. I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm working on a new story AS WE SPEAK!**

**I hope this ended how you wanted it, if not, I have another story for you, I actually have TWO! If you want to help me chose which to prioritise, PM me. I don't bite! :)**

**-E**

Kurt looked at the door in front of him. He took a deep breath and felt only happiness and excitement. His broadway show was going great, amazing, _phenomenally. _It was going so well that a stage producer wanted to re-do the play as a travelling theatre. Kurt had been touring around the US for the past 4 months. He was happier than ever.

He took another deep breath and touched the familiar handle of the college apartment he had shared with Rachel. luckily, Rachel had not sold it so Kurt moved in.

Kurt slowly opened the door to be greeted with a _mess_. Crayons and papers on the floor, dvd and dvd cases of Disney movies scattered all around.

"PAPA!" A dark head of curls ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and stretched out his arms to be picked up.

Kurt picked him up and rested him on his hips "Hi Devon! Did you miss papa?"

"Yeah, I missed him vewy much!" Devon giggled as he hugged Kurt..

"We all missed papa.." Kurt whipped his head around to look at the doorway.

Kurt put Devon down and walked over to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his hands around his waist and lifted Kurt up, linking their lips in a long awaited kiss.

"You can" _Kiss _"never" _kiss_ "ever" _kiss_ "Leave" _kiss "_for 3 months" _kiss _"again". Blaine mumbled between kisses.

"I know you guys missed each other but you will traumatise your kid" Rachel's voice was heard as she moved towards them.

Kurt freed himself from Blaine's grip and hugged Rachel "I missed you, Rach… And I missed you to baby girl!" Kurt cooed as he ran a hand over Rachel's pregnant stomach.

"She'll be here any day, now" Blaine said, gesturing to the stomach.

"Daddy! Papa!" Devon screeched and jumped up and now, his long black curls bouncing up and down as he waited to be picked up. There was no doubt that he was Blaine's child.

Kurt picked him up, faking a groan "You have gotten so big! Papa won't be able to pick you up much longer" Devon pouted and Kurt laughed.

Definitely Blaine's child.

"How was it staying with daddy?" Kurt asked.

"It was so much fun! We watched disney movies, we played the stringy instrument dad always plays" Kurt snorted at Devon's description of a guitar "and he sometimes let me eat ice-cream for _dinner!"_

_"_Did he now?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine,

"Tattle tale" Blaine muttered, grinning.

The rest of the day had been spent mostly with Devon, him jumping and having as much fun as a 4 year old could have until he passed out a little after his bedtime. Rachel left soon after and Kurt and Blaine were in bed, cuddling. Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"Guess what came when you were gone?" Blaine asked, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt looked up in confusion when Blaine held up a cd case. Kurt gasped when he saw the name of the dvd.

"Our wedding video? H-how?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

One of the worst things about Kurt and Blaine's wedding was that the video company they chose to record had closed down during their honeymoon and the wedding video was lost.

"I went to coffee with Sebastian-" Kurt's eyes went wide and Blaine laughed.

"You are such a jealous man. He went to tell me that he had just finished law school and needed a recommendation to get the job he wanted and he asked me if my dad would mind writing him one"

Kurt nodded for Blaine to go on.

"Anyways, we started talking, about.. stuff. Catching up I guess. When I told him about the video, I don't know how that came up at all, he started asking questions. Apparently, when company closes, the items are only taken down if the building is taken down, unless someone buys the place. He offered to help me look as a thank you for the job recommendation and after days of searching and looking at thousands of other videos, we found it" Blaine finished the story.

"Can we watch it?" Kurt begged, pouting.

Blaine grinned and stood up, putting the cd into the dvd player in the bedroom as he went back to the bd and this time placed his head on Kurt's chest.

They watched together in awe until the vows came on and Kurt's heart lept "This is my favourite part" He whispered as he looked at the screen.

They cuddled for the rest of the night, watching the video.

**_A few years later.._**

Blaine climbed onto the small stage, almost tripping on the staircase as he took the microphone from the stand. A loud ringing noise was heard from the speakers as the microphone was taken.

"Dammit" Blaine muttered underneath his breath.

"H-hey everybody, uhm I haven't stood on a stage in a while" Blaine spoke into the microphone.

A faint laugh echoed through the crowd.

"And uhm, I might faint cause this tie is cutting of my circulation. But uhm.. I-I wanted to thank my husband" Blaine lifted his glass towards Kurt, who was sitting in the crowd.

"Married together for 25 years, that's a long time" Blaine continued, chuckling "Uhm, Devon just finished law school, and me and Papa are _ so _proud of you, and Tracy, congratulations on your graduation! Uhm, so I'm kinda very old fashioned.. ask, anyone"

Another laugh echoed through the crowd.

"This song, is as old as ever but uhm, it describes everything me and Kurt went through so, Kurt, baby, this is for you"

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Kurt smiled up at his husband, as handsome and talented as ever.

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

"You always did Kurt!" Blaine shouted between the verses and a loud laugh could be heard.

And baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Kurt could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as he stood up and walked towards the stage.

Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way-

Blaine couldn't continue the song as Kurt's lips pressed against his and 'I love you's' were whispered so only he could hear.

"Happy 25 years baby" Blaine whispered.

Kurt lifted his glass "Here's to 25 more".


End file.
